Personal Feline Hell
by viper-sindel
Summary: When Shetani woke in a lab, she never expected to not be human anymore. To top it all off, she now has to go on a long journey with a royal asshole for a guide! Of course, nothing goes as planned, does it? DantexOCxVergil
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter One: New Places and Shocking Revelations

With a groan of pain, I slowly woke to an unfamiliar place, a dark place. My head hurt something fierce, my eyes unable to focus in this very poorly lit room. Blindly, I reached out in front of me, reached for anything that could give me a hint as to where I was. Nothing but cold, cold cement was there to greet me, surprisingly _clean_ cement.

I crawled along the floor, feeling my way around until I finally reached a wall. There, I got up slowly and felt along it, reaching up above my head to discover there was a very, very cold ceiling less than a few precious inches above my head. I went to walk, only to stumble, my balance completely off. I felt so... weird! Slowly, I got the hang of this new balance issue... and I walked along the wall until I reached another wall. Then I felt along that wall... then the next... and the final wall had a ledge and felt... different... smooth... Like glass.

Testing it (and feeling remarkably stupid), I knocked. Almost immediately, a blinding light pierced the room, coming from above me. I hissed in pain and clamped my eyes shut, covering them with my hands. Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the few beams getting through my fingers... then to the rest of the room. I was in a cell, a cell with _one_ glass wall, one I could not see through.

I stepped back from the glass, fear creeping over me, taking away most of my ability to think rationally. I couldn't hear anything but what I was doing in my own cell... but then-

_knock, knock-knock-knock, knock_

It was a familiar rythum... so I walked back to the glass and knocked the last two beats.

_knock-knock_

It was silent for a few moments, then the glass cleared. Standing on the other side were a lot of people dressed in white. All of them were looking at me, studying me. One of them looked strangely familiar... but I couldn't place him...

So, I did the only thing I _could_ do-I watched them as they watched me. After a few moments, a familiar female stepped forward. Again, I couldn't place her. She pushed a button near the glass and spoke.

"Who-"

Her voice boomed all around me, making me cringe and clamp my hands over my ears, though that did little to block out the sound. She'd stopped as soon as she'd seen my reaction. Only when my ears had time to relax did I slowly pull my hands away. So... testing another theory, I spoke... very softly as to not hurt my own ears.

"Can you hear me?" I asked. She nodded and I relaxed a bit. "Please, can you at least tell me where I am? Or let me out of here? The hum of these lights is hurting my ears!"

I whimpered, cringing again as my voice echoed for a moment in my frantic state. I clamped my hands over my ears again, trying poorly to defend against the sound. The woman seemed hesitant to answer me, seeming to realize how much this noise hurt my ears. Then I heard another sound that made me screech as it drilled into my head. I curled up in a ball, trying my damndest to get away from that _painful_ sound! My eyes were clenched shut as I clutched my ears tightly, the pain ringing through my head worse than anything I'd ever heard before...

Then it stopped. Slowly, after taking in gulps of air and forcing my body to slowly relax, I uncurled and leaned against the nearby wall. With the air came over-powering scents, a variety so confusing it was giving me a headache. I groaned and now plugged my nose. There was a scent there that hurt my nose.

"Are you all right?" asked the woman. This time, her voice didn't hurt my ears, though it still sounded so loud. I shook my head, tears escaping my eyes.

"My nose is burning!" I told her. "Something smells so... so..."

"And your ears?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Your voice is still unnessarily loud, but it doesn't hurt my ear anymore," I answered. "What's going on? What's happening? Why is all this stuff bothering me?"

My frantic behavior caused many of them to pull weapons... until the woman glared at them. They put them away, but still remained alert, watching me. I looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked. I shifted to ease the pain in my back.

"I am Kydire," I answered. "Who are you?"

She frowned, but answered me. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to ask questions.

"I am Resa," she answered. "Do you know where you are?"

I shook my head.

"I don't even know how I came to be here," I answered her. She nodded, then approached with a strange device. I shrank away and she paused.

"I am not going to hurt you," she said. "I only need to draw some blood for some tests."

I nodded and let her, my eyes going wide with shock as I realized my blood was silver, not red! She saw my fear and placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Easy," she said. "No sudden movements while this is in you or it may disrupt your systems."

"What's happened to me?" I asked, my fear in my voice, though I didn't move. "Why is my blood silver not red? Why can I hear so much? Why can I smell so well?"

She pulled out the needle, her expression completely confused.

"You don't know?" she asked, her confusion in her voice. I looked at her, horrified.

"You don't know?" I repeated. She sensed my panic and placed her hand on my shoulder again, trying to calm me. Tears began to leak from my eyes again as I placed my head in my hands. "What's wrong with me? What's happening to me?"

"I don't know, Kydire... but I _will_ find out," she told me. I just sobbed, my whole body shaking in my emotional state.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Two: Learning

Kydire, are you hungry, tired?"

Slowly, looked up at her, wiping my tears away, though more threatened to fall. I nodded, my stomache growling at the thought of food. She got a small smile at that, then gestured for me to follow her.

"I can't do anything for your nose nor your ears, but I can definately help with the other two," she told me. "Do you remember anything before you came here?"

I shook my head.

"Not much," I answered. "I remember running away from home... I was so angry... Then nothing. My memory goes blank."

She seemed a bit more confused by that.

"That's it?" she asked. I nodded. "That's not much to go off of, but I will do my best to help you, Kydire. You have to trust me."

"Just call me Kai," I told her. "All my friends do."

"How can you be sure that I am your friend?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I can't," I answered. "But I have to trust someone when I can't even trust myself."

She nodded, then we entered a large room. Here, numerous people in white were sitting at long tables. All of them looked up at us when we entered.

"What is _that_ thing doing in here?" demanded one, his voice so loud it rang through my head. I got a dizzy-spell from it and stumbled, my hands flying to my ears.

"Not so loud, Micah," she said sternly, her voice carrying through the room. "Her ears are sensitive. As to why she is here, that is no concern of yours, is it?"

He looked ready to argue, but then a smell reached my nose. My head snapped up and I was at the food line in seconds, my eyes looking at anything and everything, especially the bacon.

"If your tail wagged any harder, I'd have to put it in a splint," she said. My head snapped up to look at her, confused.

"What tail?" I asked, dreading the answer. She gestured behind me and I looked. Almost immediately, I shreiked, grabbing it. I grabbed it too hard at first and got knocked to my knees because of the pain. I let it go a bit and the pain slowly faded. I was completely horrified. A black furry tail (that looked suspiciously like a cat's) extended from behind me.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, beginning to hyperventilate. Resa placed her hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me.

"I told you, Kai, I will do my best to find out," she assured me. "For now, you need to eat."

Slowly, I forced my body to calm, though I still shook really, really badly when I rose to my feet again. The entire room was silent, not a single person moving. All of them wore different expressions of disbelief, some were even of pity. I forced myself to ignore them and took the plate Resa offered. Then I went along the line and got foods that I liked. At the end, there was a choice between water, juice, and tea. I gladly took the tea, then followed her to a table. There, I sat down and began to eat. The food was divine, their taste shockingly more potent than ever before.

"Are you all right?" Resa asked, noting some of my faces. I nodded slowly.

"Everything just tastes a little... different," I answered. "I mean... stronger, if that makes any sense."

She nodded, understanding.

"But not unpleasant?" she asked. I shook my head immediately.

"Absolutely divine," I answered her. "My compliments to your cook!"

She smiled and nodded. Soon, a few others joined us at our table. Every time one of them would drag their teeth on their silverware or their silverware would scrape against their plates, I heard it... and cringed at the volume. I also took time to take in the scents around me, trying to sort what was what.

"What are you doing?" Resa asked. "Your tail is all... twitchy..."

"Trying to get used to all these... over-powering smells and sounds," I answered. "I'm trying to pin-point where all of them are coming from, sort through them."

"How's that coming?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Pretty sucky, actually," I answered. "It's frustrating... There's just too much for my mind to handle right now..."

"Then try to focus your senses on me," said the male at my right. "Tell me what I smell like."

I nodded.

"It would be easier to concentrate if you didn't drag your silverware across your teeth during every bite," I told him crossly as he did it again. He paused and looked at me. "Do you have any idea how much that hurts my ears? It's like someone putting a blow-horn next to your ear. It's giving me a headache!"

After that, all of them (at this table at least) tried to keep their teeth and silverware from meeting.

"You smell like pine trees," I answered. "And a crisp breeze... and something I can't place... it's... very potent, almost gag-worthy."

"Perhaps it's my cologne," he offered. I nodded.

"That's possible," I answered.

"So, what all _can_ you hear right now?" asked a female from across the table. So... I listened and answered her.

"I can hear every breath everyone in this room is taking," I answered. "I can hear the mouse underneathe that far table over there crawling across the floor... There's two people over at that table plotting an act that won't be supported by the council..."

I stopped abruptly when I saw all of their eyes widen at that last comment. All of their heads swivelled to the two men. Immediately, Resa stood and walked over to them. I heard her demand to see them in her office and the three left the room. Something was off about them, though.

"Someone, go with her," I warned. "I don't know how I know... but... they're up to something."

The man at my right nodded and followed the three out. I relaxed, trusting him. The others at the table remained silent for a few moments while we simply ate. Then my head snapped up again as I heard gunshots. Mine wasn't the only one and several of the closer tables to the door flew out of their seats to go find the skirmish. I hung my head, feeling guilty for some unfathomable reason.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I should have warned her before she went..."

"Don't blame yourself," said a female, coming to sit next to me. "You gave a warning. Sika is our best warrior. He won't let anything happen to Resa."

I nodded.

"I hope you're right," I answered.

"So, your name is Kai?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm Tyra. I've never met someone like you before. Did you... not know you were a cat-devil before?"

I shook my head.

"I was human, last I knew," I answered, my tone depressed. That caused several of them to take in soft gasps. I felt tears sting my eyes. "I never should have run away from home..."

Tyra quickly pulled me into a hug, comforting me.

"Easy, Kai," she said softly. "Easy... Things aren't all bad... I mean... you have us."

I nodded.

"Yes," I agreed. "Yes, I do... but I need to know what happened to me. I need to know how I came to be... _this_... I feel like a freak! Granted, I always wondered how Aries saw the world, but I never wanted to literally find out!"

"Who's Aries?" she asked.

"One of my cats," I answered. "I have four: Aries Kevin Michael, Paul William, Dominatrix Marie, and Charlie Ann."

She nodded, letting me eat again. This time, I left nothing on my plate. After a few moments, I smelled Sika and looked up. He just entered the room with Resa, both of them completely unharmed. I relaxed greatly, feeling like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Tyra moved back to her seat across the table, letting the two have their seats back.

"Good call, Kai," Resa said, smiling at me. "If you hadn't warned Sika, I wouldn't be here now."

I smiled back.

"I'm just glad you're both okay," I told her. "I would never have forgiven myself if something had happened to either of you."

"Why not?" asked Sika, surprised. "You don't know us."

"No," I agreed. "But I don't believe in ending a life, whether they are known to me or not, not when I could have done something to prevent it..."

That took a while to sink in, but they slowly nodded and relaxed, eating again.

"I think we'd best do some training after we eat, teaching you how to use your stronger senses," Resa said. I nodded, agreeing.

"Then we should see if you have any more unknown abilities, other than the obvious cat-related ones," Sika added. Again, I nodded.

"So be it," I said. "I could use the knowlege."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Three: Patty

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"Bye!" I called back, waving to Resa as Sika and I left the compound. It had taken me four months to train and hone my newfound talents. However, they'd never discovered how I'd changed from human to devil. It was as if I'd never had any human in me to begin with! Now, however, I was off to see the real world. Sika would act as my guide and financial department. He had plastic and a _lot_ of money to draw on. I had learned that Resa had built the institute as a place to experiment on devils, but I had accidentally fallen on Sika and Resa out of the blue, a fall they said had been over fifty feet. I had been human then... and that night, my DNA had changed fully without any prior warning. They had hoped that I had known what had occured, but I had no explanation. I just knew I was far from home.

This world wasn't mine. To clarify that, I should tell you that Resa tried to locate my home, my family, but it didn't exist, nor did the town I remembered growing up in. Not even my name existed here... so it was changed within the compound. I was given a name that suited me, a name I had earned for my skills and my talents in combat.

I was now Shetani (she-devil). Resa and Sika had chosen it together, considering how I was so quick to kill in my training, so fast in movement and in attack. They would have named me Demona, but they said it would make it hard for anyone to want to get to know me in the outside world, so Shetani it was.

"Where will we go?" I asked Sika. He smiled.

"We need to aquire some help, some people to go with us as protectors, since you don't like to fight," he answered. "I can't protect us both and several devils will come after us whenever you're in heat, just like they did at the compound."

I nodded, accepting his answer.

"We'll go the city not far from here," he continued as we walked down the path. "There is a devil slayer that comes highly recommended... You might want to get rid of your... extra appendages."

I nodded and concentrated, making my furry black ears disappear, my feline-eyes shift back into human ones, my claws retract into human nails, and slowly weaved my tail through the beltloops on my pants. Only then did I open my eyes.

"I love watching you do that," he told me. I smiled at him.

Sika was a handsome man, I won't deny that. He had stunning green eyes and black hair. His hair was medium length and wavy, gorgeous and soft (trust me). He was lean and muscular, his entire being seemed to have been carved by angels. He had tanned skin, tanned from all his time outside and training shirtless (trust me, I was nearly always watching). His rippling musculature almost always distracted me from my own training... and he always caught me red-handed, too. He always wore clothes that accented his muscles, even today. He wore a simple vest (unfastened), one that bared his chest and washboard abs. His pants were form-fitting black jeans. He wore a simple pair of mountain boots and carried his sword over his back.

He was soooo yummy... Sika and I often had small interludes where he went out of his way to push the boundaries, to tease and flirt (hardcore) with me. Granted, I had never really done anything to stop him, my body often heating at his actions, though he never once touched me. He had never kissed me, had never let our bodies touch during those interludes, something that often made me wonder whether they were serious flirts or if he was just doing it to get under my skin.

However, I had often caught him looking at me, caught him red-handed. I had long black hair, extending down to mid-thigh (even when in a ponytail as I usually kept it). My eyes were a bright green, so bright I'd often been told that they glowed while I was in battle. My form was slender, shapely, but also toned. I, like Sika, was tanned. I wore a green halter-top, one that exposed my toned mid-drift. Then I wore black, form-fitting pants and ended with a pair of heeled black boots. Attatched to my thighs were my pair of sais, my prized weapons while in human form.

"So... where will we find this... guide?" I asked. Sika smiled.

"You will see," he answered. "Patience."

I gave him a playful glare.

"What if I don't want to wait?" I asked. He chuckled.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked. "It's not like you can speed up time and just teleport there, Shetani."

I gave an annoyed growl.

"What I wouldn't give for a time waster..."

I didn't like the look he got on his face. It usually meant he was up to something.

"Well," he began, sounding like he was hesitant to continue. He slowly advanced on me. Every step he took, I matched in backing away... until my back hit a tree. He quickly stepped up in front of me, placing his hand against the tree beside my head. I swallowed hard, my heart beginning to race at his proximity as he leaned over me. I watched him through wide eyes as he leaned down towards me.

"We could always waste time like this, Shetani," he said softly, a teasing, arousing note to his voice. I swallowed again, my feline appendages popping out again, my claws digging into the tree behind me.

"Sika..." I whimpered. "Don't tease me..."

"Why not?" he asked silkily, leaning a bit closer. I shrank back, trying my damndest to get away. "What are you afraid of?"

I swallowed again and shut my eyes... and nothing happened for a few short moments. I opened my eyes again in slight confusion, only to go bright red as I saw Sika looking back at me in amusement from a few feet away.

"Are you coming?" he teased. I shot him a dirty look, but stepped away from the tree, re-absorbed the feline appendages, and walked up to his side and we went down the rest of the way, into the town. There, we walked through the streets, both of us getting numerous looks because we were new. The sounds of the cars were hurting my ears, several scents so potent they were hurting my nose. Sika noticed and hurried his pace, trying to get me to a place of quiet, away from all this. Soon, we came to the front of a building with an... unusual sign.

"Devil May Cry?" I read, quirking a brow. He just smiled his knowing smile.

"Trust me," he told me. I sighed and obeyed and we walked into the building. We were greeted by a young girl, about eight in age. She was a cute little blonde thing.

"Welcome," she greeted, seeming happy to see us. The edges of my mouth quirked up at some of the girly decorations in this place.

"Did you decorate, young lady?" I asked. She beamed and nodded.

"I'm Patty," she said. I walked past her to look at the decorations, trying my damndest not to laugh.

"It makes a very stunning picture," I told her, hiding my amusement from her. "Tell me, Patty, where is the devil slayer?"

"Dante?" she asked. "He got dragged out by Trish and Lady. Something about a family meeting."

"When will he be back?" I asked. She frowned.

"I don't know," she answered. I smiled at her.

"And they left you here alone?" I asked her kindly. "Why don't you and I go down to that café nearby that we passed and get something to eat. We'll come back afterward and my companion, Sika, can wait for Dante to return. Sound good?"

She smiled brightly.

"Let's go!" she said, taking my hand and all but dragging me out the door, much to Sika and my amusement. With one last look at my tall, tempting companion, I left with her.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Four: Dante? Really?

"Who are you?" asked a white-haired youth, walking into the shop. Sika looked up at him. There were two boys there with white hair, one in red. He knew right away that this one was Dante, the devil slayer. With them were three women, a blonde, a black-haired female, and a brunette.

"I am Sika," was the answer. "I am here to offer you a job, Dante."

All five of them exchanged looks, finally all settling on the one in red, on Dante.

"What job?" he asked.

"A simple protection detail," Sika answered. "An escort from here to the southern mountains."

"Not interested," Dante answered. Sika smiled, having guessed he would say that.

"I had a feeling that would be your answer," he told him, amused. "I guess I'll have to find someone else for the job then. I just figured you'd find it entertaining that you'd be protecting... a circumstantial devil."

Before he could walk out the door, he felt every gaze now swivelled onto him.

"What are you talking about?" asked the white-haired youth (not Dante). Sika slowly turned back to face them, noting that all of them were looking at him now.

"She's with your young human friend now," Sika told them. Immediately, all of them tensed up. "I believe she and young Patty are getting something to eat at the café on the corner. She didn't like how you all left a child alone."

That got at least the women to relax.

"What is so special about _this_ devil?" asked the black-haired lady.

"You said she was... circumstantial," the blonde suggested as a starting point.

"When she origionally came to us, she fell fifty feet, her being entirely human," he began. That bit of news, again, shocked them. "In the course of the next three hours, her entire DNA changed to not containing a single thread of humanity into a full blood cat-devil."

Interest had been fully sparked now.

"We need to get her to the compound in the mountains where we can further our research to try and get answers for her, answers she's seeking desperately," he continued. "All she wants is the return of her human, normal life."

"Why do you need an escort?" asked the brunette.

"She has a high aversion to fighting but... unfortunately, she attracts devils like moths to a flame," Sika answered. "Why, however, remains unknown. I cannot take on hordes of devils at once and they never come in single digits. I need the best... and Dante came highly recommended."

He then pointed out the briefcase on the desk.

"My boss and I are even willing to pay in advance, four-hundred thousand, cash," he said. The blonde quickly went over and inspected the money inside the case. Her surprised expression went to Dante.

"It's legit," she told him. Again, all eyes went back to Sika. However, before another word could be spoken, the doors burst open, young Patty running in in a complete panic.

"Mr. Sika! Mr. Sika!"

She ran over to him, doubling over as she fought for breath.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, immediately concerned as he kneeled before her. "Where's Shetani?"

Patty immediately held up a black kitten, one that looked completely disgruntled. It's tail was puffed out, it's ears back flat against it's head. Sika sighed with a smile, then started chuckling.

"Got yourself in another mess, I see," he told the kitten. He got a low growl in response, but he gently took the kitten from Patty. He held the kitten up to his face (no one saw what he did) but then there was a soft 'pop' and in the place of a kitten, now a young woman stood in his grasp. Her cheeks were lined with a blush as Sika put his hands down.

"Thank you," she said, embarrassed. Patty looked completely confused. The woman turned to her. "Thank you, little one. That would have been a long way back here alone."

Patty beamed at the praise and skipped off to play. The woman's eyes followed her all the way up the stairs.

"Do I even want to know?" Sika asked her. The woman's blush darkened and she refused to meet his gaze.

"No," was the answer as she slowly made her feline ears, eyes, and claws disappear into human features. However, the tail merely took place as her belt, not leaving her form.

"Did you at least eat something before this happened?" Sika asked her. She nodded.

"We were fortunate," she told him, her tone clipped, saying she _really_ didn't want to talk about this. "We were all ready on our way back."

"Accidental?" he pressed. She glared at him through her blush. "Obviously not."

She crossed her arms, looking away. He just chuckled at her, then looked back at the group watching them.

"I was just telling them about what we needed Dante's services for," Sika said. Almost immediately, her head spun around to look at him in disbelief.

"Dante?" she repeated. "You brought me down here to this wretched noisy city to get the aid of _Dante_?"

Sika sighed, his face telling them she was about to blow a gasket.

"I always thought you were a little strange but now I'm certain you're certifiably insane," she snapped, then spun to leave. Sika caught her arm tightly, stopping her as she spun to him with a glare.

"And who else could handle this?" he asked her. She was practically fuming. "He'll get the job done, given he actually accepts it."

"Before or after he royally fucks it up?" she asked bluntly. "Name one time he _hasn't_ been a walking disaster during his little... jobs... and I'll go with your idea without complaint."

You could hear crickets chirping in the silence that followed. No one, not even Dante, had an answer for that.

"Can you deny that he, at the very least, _does_ complete them?" Sika asked pointedly. Her tail bristled up behind her, showing her high level of irritation at being manipulated like this.

"And he won't be going alone," said the black-haired woman. "I agree with your assessment of his... performances. This, however, sounds like a job that can't afford any screw-ups."

"Or you can just leave him behind and we'll take you," said the other white-haired youth.

"And who are you?" asked the feline.

"I am Nero," he answered. "You'll find my record to be a great deal cleaner than Dante's."

The feline nodded.

"I know your name," she said. "You were part of that... Order of the Sword disaster... were you not?"

Nero nodded, seeming a bit surprised that she knew him.

"That would make the woman to your right... your precious Kyrie," she said, her tone not mocking, merely stating a fact. The brunette nodded. "I see..."

She looked at Sika.

"I like his offer," she told him. Sika frowned at her. "I'd sooner trust my fate to someone with _his_ track record, than the accident-prone-heap-of-trouble Dante."

She saw Sika start to argue and shut him up real quick.

"Besides, what would happen to young Patty in the meantime?" she asked silkily. "This trip is going to take at _least_ three months."

"THREE MONTHS!" repeated all other across the room, making her clamp her hands over her ears.

"Goddess bless it!" she swore. "Not so loud!"

"Why three months?" asked Kyrie kindly.

"I can't take modern conveniences like cars," she told her. "They hurt my ears... really bad. Just sitting in that diner was bad enough... all those people dragging their teeth on their silverware or scraping their dishes... ugh! That's not counting the smell! I have a headache as it is!"

Sika immediately fished out a bottle of Advil from his bag, handing her two. She didn't think twice and downed them both, gladly taking the bottle of water he offered her as well. She made a face after the first gulp, though, handing it back.

"You put in that flavor crap, didn't you?"

He chuckled.

"Must have forgot," he told her. Her expression clearly stated she was not amused.

"Anyway, the only mode of travel that works with my heightened senses is to walk... and avoid big cities like this," she finished. "It'll be a huge inconvenience, I know, but-"

"But you have to do what is in the best interests of your health and keeping your devil side hidden," the black-haired woman finished. I nodded, agreeing. "It probably wouldn't be wise for your tail, ears, eyes, and claws to pop out in public... Fine. We'll walk."

"Wait, you're accepting this?" asked Dante. The woman nodded.

"It sounds like a perfectly good reason to me... and it's all ready paid for," she said. "They came for help and so I will give it, with or without you."

She walked over to them.

"I am Lady," she introduced herself. "I accept this task."

Nero and Kyrie followed her. Then Patty launched herself down the stairs, going over to wrap her arms around the feline's waist.

"Take me with you!" she begged, looking up at her with her pretty blue eyes. The woman smiled softly.

"That's up to your guardian," she told her. She immediately looked at Dante.

"Go," he told her. "There won't be anyone here to take care of you."

She got excited.

"Are you coming too?" she asked. Shetani dreaded the answer.

"You guys don't really think you can do this without me," he said. Shetani growled.

"Egotistical asshole," she muttered darkly. Kyrie giggled, having heard her. She glared at Sika. "I let him come under extreme protest."

Then she turned and walked out of the place. Almost immediately, a scent slammed into her, one so potent it caused her eyes to tear. She was back in those doors again, holding her nose tightly.

"Perfume?" Sika asked with a knowing grin. She shot him a dirty look while struggling not to hurl.

"You're supposed to spritz, not drown in it!" she snapped. "Goddess, that burns!"

Patty's eyes lit up suddenly and she darted up to her room. In a few seconds, she came back down and handed something to the feline. It was a face-mask, a black sylish one, like warriors of old used to wear. It was a simple black cloth, but it was perfect!

"Just soak it in a scent you like and wear that!" she told her. It would cover both her nose and mouth, but leave her eyes bare.

"Thank you, Patty," she told the child. "You're brilliant!"

Patty, again, glowed with the praise. So, the feline put it on, making sure it was comfortable.

"Aren't you going to scent it?" Patty asked. The feline looked at her.

"It all ready is, little one," she told her. "I can tell that you have worn this before. It smells like you... and cheetos."

Patty blushed.

"Where shall we head first?" asked Lady. "We'll need to stock up if we're gonna avoid most cities."

"Don't worry about food," Sika told her. "And anything we need to buy along the way, be it lodging or food, I will cover it. Only worry about some of the nights where we _won't_ be sleeping indoors."

Lady nodded and our group set out. The blonde remained close to Dante while Patty remained close to the feline.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Five: Travelling two days and how to Annoy Dante

As we finally left town, it was mid-day. I was so grateful to get out of that blasted city, let me tell you! I was glad to leave behind the sounds and scents that came with such a terrible place. However, I'd taken great pains to memorize the scent of every member of our group, yes, even Dante. He and Sika were the only ones that seemed to know what I was doing. The blonde turned out to be another devil, a woman named Trish. She and I didn't get along too well, merely because she seemed to have a thing for Dante. I couldn't understand how anyone could like that man. He was so full of himself that it wasn't even funny!

I chose to walk with Sika, Patty, and Kyrie, closely watched by Nero. You could tell just how much Kyrie meant to him in the way he watched over her. If she was about to slip, he caught her before she could. He almost... hovered... over her. It was cute, really.

And saddening.

I envied them. I was looking at one of the many joys I feared I would never know. Ever since I had come here, I'd been met with fear or rejection, before I'd even gotten anyone to really know me. Only Sika and Resa had ever taken the time to know more about me, Sika getting me to break down and tell him about my life before I came here. I'll spare you the details about poor little adopted Kydire. It's a bit of a downer. However, he had pressed to know every detail, even that parts that stung me even now. Not here, nor at home, had I ever been accepted, ever been treated like a person... til Sika. He seemed to genuinely care about me. How far that care went... well... your guess was as good as mine. Personally, the guy was a flirt and a tease, but only to women he knew and only the ones he knew with whom he could get away with it. He did it to Resa all the time, just like he did with me. He was sexy and he knew it.

Damn him anyway.

Patty gladly picked flowers along the way and placed them in her basket. When we took a short break for lunch, I showed her how to weave them into little crowns. She gladly made one for every woman among us, so delighted was she with the ability. I would only smile as I watched her, amused and... warmed... Her innocence was so wonderful, so... heartening.

Later that night, we stopped inside an old abandoned barn for the night. While Patty and I made supper from the game caught by Sika, the others busied themselves with setting out the beds and preparing for the night ahead. It was all ready decided that Nero would take the first watch tonight, switching out with Dante half-way through. Everyone ate, some of them talking, but I remained silent, content to sit on my beam, high away from everyone else. From where I was, I could see the stars come out through the window.

"Hey, Shetani?" called Patty. "Why did you become a cat earlier today?"

I shot her a rueful smile.

"I can't have mouth to mouth contact with any living thing without my form shifting into a cat or vice versa," I told her simply. She nodded, content with my answer.

"Then Sika kissed you to get you back to human form?" she questioned further. I nodded and finished my food, jumping down to land on my feet and take the empty dishes out to the nearby stream to wash them. I knew I was being anti-social, but I couldn't bring myself to speak to any of them. I wasn't shy, I just... didn't belong there... with them. By the time I returned, they were all ready in bed, all but Nero and I. Nero was up next to the window I'd been looking through, keeping his eyes peeled for oncoming devils. With a small smile, I put the dishes away and walked up to his side.

"You needn't look so diligently right now," I told him. "Devils only come in flocks when I go in heat."

That seemed to startle him as he looked at me.

"Sika said the reason for your allure was unknown," he told me. I gave him a rueful smile.

"Why they come in flocks _is_ unknown," I explained. "Heat should only lure to me local devils, devils within two hundred feet of me. However, my reach appears to be much further than that, about twenty miles in any given direction. The compound I was in was often battling multitudes of devils whenever my heat hit. I don't know what draws them so strongly, my heat or something else, but I know that Sika and I alone are no match for their numbers, not to mention I'll be in too much pain to be of much use."

"Pain?" he asked. I nodded.

"Crippling pain," I answered. "The longer I refuse the urges, the more painful it becomes. Before the end of it, it will hurt to breathe, let alone move. At that point, I will spend my time in kitten form, curled up in Sika's bag, away from anything and anyone that may tempt me."

"How long until it hits?" he asked. I sighed.

"Tomorrow night," I answered, then turned to walk away. Nero grabbed my arm and I looked back at him.

"If Kyrie is injured in _any_ of these attacks-"

"I won't force you to remain here," I assured him. "If anything happens to Kyrie or Patty, I won't let any of you continue on with me. I don't want to put needless lives in danger simply for my own."

Slowly, he let got of me and turned back to his watch.

"Goodnight, Nero," I said, then crawled over to a nearby beam... and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke the next morning to Sika lightly shaking me. I looked up at him, then sat up with a yawn and a stretch. He smiled.

"You are so cute first thing in the morning," he teased. I blushed, but pushed him off the beam. He landed on his feet down below, grinning up at me. Dante was completely ignoring everything around him as he continued to watch out the window nearby. I slowly came down, sitting next to Patty as we ate the breakfast Kyrie had made. It tasted divine, each taste smoothed together perfectly. I smiled at her.

"This is divine, Kyrie," I told her. She smiled with a small blush. After eating, I replaced my mask and helped tear down the sleepwear. Kyrie and Nero had left to do the dishes. When they came back, we all set out again. This time, Kyrie and I compared notes on many topics ranging from shopping to men. Nero hadn't particularly liked that last subject, but he hadn't said or done anything to stop us, either. Mostly we bitched about men and their short-comings. Sika would play devil's advocate and point out men's few good traits... only for Lady or Trish to shoot them all down. It would appear we four women were in agreement.

Men. Can't live with them. Can't live without them.

Go figure.

Kyrie and I discovered that we had similar pasttimes, things we enjoyed to do. We both loved to read and we both lived and breathed music. It was part of who we are, part of us that would not be stamped out, no matter what. We'd compared tastes in music, coming to find that, again, we thought a lot alike. However, at lunch, Dante seemed to have reached the end of his patience with all this womanly chatter.

One minute he was eating his dinner while us girls talked about formal wear... the next... there was a kitten sitting where I had been while all the girls (Patty included) railed into him for it.

I growled, my fur bristling. My eyes narrowed at him, my claws coming out. My ears were flat against my head and I was about to jump on him-

-when Nero grabbed a hold of me and began to pet me. Against my will, I began to purr, falling under the spell of his rythumic hand. This was another unfortunate weakness of mine, an instant calm, if you will. All you had to do was get me to purr... and I was putty in your hands. Nero placed me on his lap, never ceasing his hypnotic hand. Kyrie was the first to notice.

"Guess she won't be in any hurry to change back," she teased. I gave her a half-glare, the best I could muster right now. Sika just shook his head with a smile.

"You know she'll give you one hell of a scratch for that, right?" Sika warned Nero. Nero didn't answer, watching my tail move, showing how content I was.

"Can you make her purr in human form?" asked Patty. Sika nodded.

"But you have to touch her tail," he answered. "And good luck getting to it. A cat-devil's tail is their most sensitive spot, both to pain and pleasure. It heightens their senses by at least double when being touched (one way or another). It's their greatest weakness, their main flaw."

He shot me a dirty look and pulled over his vest, showing where I'd scarred him good. There was a gasp from Patty.

"They don't like their tails being touched without their permission," he explained. "They protect them diligently."

Patty was the first to come over and try to pet me, too. Nero let her, though he kept a close watch on where her hand went... considering just where _I_ was placed. One aimed claw would be all it took to make him swear bad enough to make a sailor blush. After Patty, Kyrie gave a few pets, too. Then she pulled me off of Nero's lap and placed me down, letting me get my wits back since no one was petting me. I spun and ran to Sika, then quickly leaned up and stole a kiss. With a soft 'pop' I was back, my knees straddling him while I glared at Dante with narrowed green cat-eyes.

"I wouldn't do that," he warned me with a smirk. I didn't understand what he meant and narrowed my eyes... then smelt Nero behind me, his hand inches from my tail. I spun on him, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there with a snarl.

"You protect him?" I demanded. He looked up at me, annoyed.

"We unfortunately need him," he said. "Or would you rather like to find a place for the newly orphaned Patty?"

My snarls ceased as I thought about it. I slowly got up off of Nero, but gave him a half-hearted kick before walking away. I then concentrated and made my feline traits disappear, making my tail return to my belt. He looked at me with a dirty look.

"What was _that_ for?" he asked.

"Making me purr," I answered cooly, then chose to ignore the men, stepping up next to Kyrie and Lady. Just to annoy Dante, we began to talk again (about anything and everything). His sigh of exasperation made me smirk, letting him know I'd done it all on purpose.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Six: Sin

We walked quite a ways before night came again. This time, we came to a very small town. We checked in to the hotel but paused, trying to decide how to split up the rooms. Nero looked at me.

"All things considered, I know you're gonna hate this, but... in the interest of safety, maybe you should room with Dante," he said. I barely stopped my tail from bristling, though you could definately see the sudden poof in my belt. "Considering what happens _tonight_..."

I looked away, not happy, but knowing he was right.

"I can take care of her just fine," Sika said, standing up for me. I nodded, agreeing.

"We'll put Sika and I in one room, Dante and Nero in another, and the ladies in the last one as long as none of you ladies object to sharing a bed," I said, my tone final. My idea made the most sense, so we agreed and Sika paid for the rooms. Each of us (minus Patty) took our room keys, then split up to drop off our luggage (what little there was). Once inside our room and roughly unpacked, Sika approached me from behind and his hand brushed my casually moving tail. I gasped, startled, my feline features popping out again. Boldly, he then lightly curled it around his hand, lightly brushing his fingers over it, stepping up behind me.

"T-traitor," I muttered, a purr slowly developing in me. "Y-you just h-had to tell them about m-my t-t-t-tail..."

"It was something I thought they should know," he told me simply, enjoying the power he had over me. "You... really don't like Dante... do you?"

I gave him as good of a glare as I could muster.

"I _hate_ Dante," I answered. "He's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel-There's nothing there to like at all."

"Not talking about anyone I know, are you?" asked said white-haired git appearing like magic in our doorway. Sika immediately released my tail, not wanting to get caught touching me like that, especially by our egotistical guide. I spun around to face Dante, only to do a double-take. He'd showered and changed out of his usual clothes into a pair of nice pants, no shirt, and his signature coat. No weapons were anywhere to be found. I blinked, unable to process this change in him. "Lady wants us to go to a club for dinner and dancing. Might wanna freshen up."

Then he was gone. I was left looking after him like a complete idiot.

"Ah yes, I see," Sika said in a totally agreeable tone, though there was a twinge of mock in it. "Filthy, rude, complete scoundrel... nothing there to like at all."

I shot him a dirty look and hopped in the shower, his chuckles following me into the bathroom. I washed up quickly, then grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it. Then I walked back into the main room. Sika then took over the shower and I dressed in a corset-like top done in green and black. The corset was only big enough to cover my breasts and maybe an inch more. Then I pulled on a black skirt that only reached down to just above mid-thigh. After that, I put on black stilts (that's what I call them). I then went back to the bathroom area and blow-dried my hair, letting it stay down so that it could fall around my form in waves. When Sika stepped out of the shower to wrap in his towel, he gave me a low whistle.

"Who are you trying to seduce?" he teased. I blushed.

"No one," I answered. "But Dante said we were going clubbing so... I decided to wear what I wear to go clubbing."

At that moment, our phone rang. I was quick to answer it if only to silence the damn thing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, we're going out to a club-"

"I know," I cut Lady off. "Dante told us. What about Patty?"

"She is all ready asleep on the bed, though we made sure she knew where we would be," she answered. "How soon will you be ready?"

"As soon as Sika gets done primping," I answered in a teasing tone. My roommate shot me a dirty look, then a devious one as his hand went to his towel. I squealled and turned my back to him quickly, hearing him rip it away. "Sika!"

His laughter reached Lady through the phone.

"Bold one, isn't he?" she asked. I was blushing bright red.

"Unfortunately," I answered. "Meet in the Lobby in say... ten minutes?"

"Deal," she said and hung up. I hung up my end and sat down. My tail was hidden underneathe my skirt, wrapped around my upper thigh. Sika was still chuckling as he went back to the bathroom area to at least comb his hair... and blow-dry it. I should have seen that coming. When he was done, he stepped out and I got a good look at him. He'd chosen to wear a nice green button-up shirt, leaving the top four buttons undone to show off his impressive pecs. He wore a pair of nice black pants and a set of casual shoes. Altogether, he looked good enough to eat!

"Yum," I said, meeting his gaze. He smirked.

"I dress to impress," he said. I rolled my eyes and took his hand, letting him help me stand. Then he walked with me down to the lobby. Trish was in a black corset and black pants. Lady was in a white halter-top and a short black skirt. Kyrie was in a stylish dress that accented her beautiful eyes and marvelous figure. Nero was styling some black pants, no shirt, and a blue coat (almost matching Dante). I gave him a low whistle, making him look at me. Kyrie giggled.

"Damn... Nice to know what you've been hiding," I teased him with a small smile. Lady grinned as he got a semi-uncomfortable look.

"Shall we?" she asked, then paused, looking at me. "What about the noise factor?"

I smiled and pulled my hair back past my ear and she saw the ear-plug. I put the hair back to hide them.

"But you can still hear?" she asked, surprised. I nodded.

"But only close distances or unless it's really loud," I answered. "They don't successfully block _all_ the sound."

She nodded and we left, Sika at my side, Lady walking in the lead, Kyrie next to Nero, and Trish next to Dante. I could feel the beat of the music through the ground as we waited in line... for a few minutes.

"Excuse me, Miss," said a bouncer, stepping up to me. "Head on in, courtesy of the guys up front there."

I followed him after a small push from Sika and walked up to meet these guys. They were all looking at me in leery ways, but I swallowed my disgust.

"Thanks boys," I said, a semi-seductive edge to my voice, as I walked past them and into the club. Once there, I quickly found a waitress. "I have a party of six others with me, two of them with white hair. Can you please bring them up here to me?"

She nodded and went to wait at the door for them. While I waited, I let my nose slowly sort through the sea of sweat to get people's scents.

"Are you here alone?" asked a male voice. I looked up to see a rather attractive male. He had stunning blue eyes and black hair. His form was toned and he chose to wear clothes that made him look like a badass. I quirked a brow at him artfully.

"Who wants to know?" I asked. He smiled, sensing my game.

"Just someone that finds it difficult to believe such a rare beauty would be sitting all alone without a reason," he answered. I gave him a rather alluring smile.

"And I suppose that someone thinks _he_ can give this rare beauty a reason to _not_ be alone?" I asked. He grinned.

"That's my plan," he answered. "Maybe I can interest you in-"

"There you are!" called Sika, coming to my rescue. The man abruptly stopped talking, looking irritated that he'd been interrupted as my group showed up.

"Ah, guys," I said. "Here you are."

I looked at the man.

"Sorry dearest," I told him. "But you see, I seem to have my hands full right now. If you behave, I'll be sure to save you a dance later."

My eyes were dancing with mischeif and only Sika caught it. The male nodded, getting back his roguish grin.

"I look forward to it," he said, then walked away, dignity in tact. Sika shook his head at me, taking a seat next to me.

"Breaking hearts all ready, are we?" he asked. I chuckled.

"He came to me, Sika," I answered. "What was I supposed to do? Deny a moment of my time to those bold enough to seek it?"

"Got a point there," Trish agreed. "If a guy's not bold enough to come to me, I don't want him."

"Amen!" we girls chorused, then laughed at the annoyed looks on the guys' faces. The waitress then walked up and handed us all menus.

"What can I getcha to drink, guys?" she asked. She was in a very good mood tonight, I could see it. I smiled at her as we all ordered. Dante had a beer but the rest of us chose pop, juice, or tea. She left to get us our drinks and then progressed to take our orders. By the time the food finally showed up, over twelve guys had asked me to dance (and I had agreed, much to Sika's obvious annoyance). Lady had been asked several times, too, giving her one hell of a confidence boost. I grinned at her.

"Told you that outfit would look nice on you," I told her. She grinned at me and nodded. Now, we dug into our food, all of us eating with manners (including Mr. Piggy Dante). Once finished eating, we then turned our attentions to the dance floor. Dante refused to dance, but Nero did, taking Kyrie out there and _only_ Kyrie. It was so sweet. Sika took turns with us ladies, making sure he got to dance with all of us at least once. However, I was soon swept into the arms of a stranger that refused to come into the light. His face was always shadowed... He danced very well, even taking time to make the dance close and personal. After a few moments, the music became a song for lovers... and he swept me right into it. I began to get strange vibes from this guy, making me want to pull away.

"May I ask your name, lovely lady?" he asked, his voice sending shivers down my spine (not good ones either).

"Shetani," I answered simply. "Yours?"

"You may call me Sin," he answered, then took in a deep breath. I began to feel even more uncomfortable and tried to pull away... only for his hand to slip under my skirt and brush my tail. I sagged against him with a gasp as he lightly tugged my tail away from my leg, up to his hand. I couldn't pull away if I wanted to, his hypnotic touch on my tail driving away all thoughts of resistance.

"That's it, Shetani," he whispered softly. "My little kitten... Trust me..."

"Ne-never," I managed to say, but it came out as a purr, not as strong as I would have liked it to. He chuckled, and leaned down towards my neck. His breath tickled it and I felt his teeth lightly pass over it. I gulped, terror rising up in me, but his hand on my tail made it impossible to move.

"Si...ka..."

My voice was so shaky, so quiet, I knew he wouldn't hear me.

"He cannot help you, Shetani," the man said, then leaned closer to my neck. I braced myself for the pain I knew was coming...

BAM!

I had never been so grateful to see Dante before in my life. I immediately ran to him, pressing my shaking body against his. Awkwardly, he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me a bit away.

"We need to leave," I told him hurriedly. "He knew about my tail!"

Dante understood the urgency and quickly led me through the crowd to get the others. No words were needed as they took in my shaking form. As soon as we were back at the hotel, we all converged in mine and Sika's room.

"Now, what happened?" asked Sika urgently. I was still shaking horribly.

"He knew about my tail," I repeated weakly. "He knew! He didn't go for it the entire time we danced, not until I tried to pull away..."

"Did you get his name?" Sika pressed. I shook my head.

"Just a false name, Sin," I answered. The reaction was immediate. Everyone was saying questions at once, all of them seeming to know this... Sin... character.

"What did he look like?" asked Lady once the hubbub had died down. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "He kept his face out of the light... Sika... he was trying to bite my neck when Dante intervened."

Again, everyone got a nasty shock on their faces, followed by worry.

"What?" I asked, trying to understand their panic. "What's all the worry for?"

"Didn't you tell me you start your Heat tonight?" Nero asked. Immediately, all heads swivelled to him, then back to me. I nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. "Shetani, that man, Sin, was a devil. Devils mark their mates by biting them, binding them to them for life, binding them heart, mind, and soul. If he had succeeded, you'd be constantly drawn to him... or you would die without him."

My hands flew to my neck, as if to ward off any other strangers from it. Sika sighed heavily.

"Nero, I think we should go with your origional plan," he said grudgingly. "I cannot protect her from Sin, I'm not strong enough."

"Who is Sin?" I asked. At first, it seemed like no one was going to answer me. Then, hesitantly, Kyrie did.

"Sin is another name for the King of Demon World," she said. "His real name is Mundus."

I went chalk white.

"He created me to help him kill Dante in retaliation for Sparda having beaten him once," Trish told me, her tone grave. "Mundus is the only devil Dante has never successfully killed."

"If he wants you, that explains the swarms of devils that follow you when Heat hits," Nero continued. "He will stop at nothing to possess you, even sending his entire armies out to bring you to him."

I began to shake. All I wanted was a normal life. All I wanted was to be human again... and now this happens...


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Seven: Manipulative Asshole

"Nero, move your things in here," Dante said. "Sika, grab her things and follow me."

Then Dante picked me up. I was so shaken that all I could do was lean against him. I remained completely numb as I was then taken to Dante's room and placed on one of the beds. Only after everyone had left and the lights had been turned out did I finally come back to myself. I put my head in my hands and wept, letting out my fear, my anguish, and my self-pity, all in one go.

"Calm down," Dante ordered from the window. I jumped and looked up through my tears. He wasn't even looking at me, probably disgusted by me. "Crying is for humans, not devils. Suck it up."

I glared at him, my voice going ice cold in my anger.

"Inconsiderate bastard," I said. That got a reaction as he turned and looked at me.

"You weren't thinking that when I saved your ass," he told me. "Or did I imagine you throwing yourself at me?"

A blush hit me hard, but my glare didn't cease.

"It was a momentary lapse of judgement," I told him. "It _won't_ happen again."

"I doubt that," he answered. "When I save you again, you'll do the same thing and come on to me."

A low yowl was all he got in warning before I tackled him to the floor, all of my feline traits out in the open as I nailed him again and again with my claws. At one point, he finally got the upper hand and pinned me to the ground, breathing hard over me. With what seemed like practiced ease, he trapped both my wrists under one of his hands and then leaned on the other over me.

"Sheathe your claws," he ordered. I narrowed my eyes at him and spat on his face. He wiped it away and glared down at me.

"Like hell I will submit to you!" I snarled. His face then got a dangerous look in it.

"Then you leave me no choice but to play dirty, kitten," he said, then reached down with his free hand and brushed over my tail. I gasped, my eyes going wide as I struggled to move away. My struggles abruptly died as my eyes closed, my face taking on a tortured look as he continued to stroke my appendage. Purrs sounded from me, my body unable to do anything but take what he was doing to me. I cracked open my eyes to glare at him with what little might I could muster.

"D-damn y-you," I bit out. He just smirked... then stole a kiss. With a soft 'pop', I was now looking up at him with my tiny kitten eyes, no longer pinned beneathe him. Slowly, my fur began to bristle and my claws began to unsheathe... and he grabbed me by the back of my neck, holding me away from him. I yowled and snarled and squirmed trying to get away. My teeth were bared, my claws were bared as I fought feebly to get away. He waited until I began to tire and my struggles became pathetic before he laid me on the bed opposite of him, putting a lot of floor space between him and I. I looked at him hatefully through tired eyes as he then shed his jacket and crawled in the other bed.

"Night kitten," he mocked. I gave a feeble growl, knowing I was too tired to argue with him right now... and we both fell asleep.

* * *

I woke some time later, about three hours later according to the clock. Dante was out cold on the other bed, if his snores were any indication. However, my strength was all back. With a devious grin, I climbed down from the bed and then slowly climbed up his. Then, slowly, carefully, I made my way on top of him, then up to his chest. There, I stretched as far as I could go, trying not to hit his neck in any way (knowing that would wake him up) and stole my kiss. With a 'pop' I was back, though now straddling him. However, before I could attack, his hands grabbed my own, his eyes flying open and he pinned me beneathe him on the bed again.

"Told you you'd come on to me," he said with his annoying smirk. I glared up at him.

"Release me," I ordered.

"So you can attack me again, no way," he said. "Besides, I don't believe you're in any position to be making demands... or have you noticed? If you wanted me between your legs, there are easier ways to get it."

I snarled and bucked against him, to no avail.

"Well now, a man could take that as an invitation," he said.

"An invitation to dismount!" I raged. "Get off!"

"Now, a man can't do that so easily," he teased. "You gotta at least pet him a little first."

As if to make his point, he rubbed his lower body between my spread legs, right up against me. I gasped at first, then increased my struggles to get away. Again, with practiced ease, he pinned both of my hands under one of his, then slinked his other one slowly down my side, making sure I knew well what he was going for.

"Dante, don't!" I begged, struggling harder. His hand paused on my hip.

"You really don't like your tail touched, do you?" he asked. "Why is that? Because you don't like how I can use it to give you pleasure? Or because of what it-"

"Because it reminds me too much of Sin!" I admitted loudly, only to clamp my mouth shut realizing what I'd just admitted. He froze. However, I knew it was too late to back out now. "If... if you can use that against me so easily in these... intrigues... I don't even want to think about what someone else would do with it..."

I shook as the ideas ran through my head, none of them good.

"Sika once told me you can train yourself to be unaffected by it... but I haven't even come close to even lessening it's hold over me in the past four months," I went on. "He's been trying to teach me to resist it. To ignore the pain is easy. I mastered that in a week... but..."

"But not the pleasure," he finished, seeming to understand. "Surely as a human you were far from celibate. If you _had_ been, I'd be able to smell it!"

I blushed, looking away from him.

"It's not something I'm proud of," I admitted. "Just trust me when I say I don't need my tail to ignite that kind of pleasure in me from _any_ man."

It was a few minutes, but he finally sighed, seeming to have come to some inner agreement with himself.

"If we're gonna get you there safely, we have to reach a compromise," he said. "I am the only one of this group that's gone head-to-head with Sin and won, though I wasn't able to kill him, so that makes me your only chance of getting away from him... But I can't protect you adequately if you won't trust in me and stop fighting me."

I barely acknowleged that I was listening.

"So, to meet half-way, here's the deal: You don't attack me anymore... and I'll help train you to ignore your tail, since Sika won't be your constant companion anymore."

"Sounds more like a win-win for you and a lose-lose for me," I told him bluntly, looking at him.

"Then what do you suggest, kitten?"

"You never touch me again and I never attack you," I answered. He rolled his eyes.

"That's not good enough for me," he said. "I can't protect you unless I'm allowed to touch you," he stated. "Not to mention, I kinda like having you pinned like this."

Almost immediately, I snapped my head up and bit his nose... _hard_. He yelped and tore his hand from my hip up to lightly rub his nose.

"I will _not_ allow you to continue this dominance dance!" I told him crossly. "Enough!"

Finally, he looked at me.

"Fine," he said. "I will never pin you down again unless it's to protect you (or you ask me to) if you do not all out attack me again, good enough?"

I thought it over. I knew that left a large loop-hole, letting him feel me up whenever he wanted, if he wanted... but it would keep me from being completely immobilized like this again, submissive to him like this again.

"And I won't use your tail against you, only to help train you," he added. That sold me.

"Deal," I told him. "Now get off of me."

He obeyed, rolling back to his back, away from me. I immediately got up and walked back to the other bed. I dug in my bag for my PJ's and set them on the bed. Knowing well he could watch if he wanted, I changed clothes right there, then put my dirty clothes away in my bag. Then I crawled in bed. I knew well this deal between us was going to be fleeting, especially with me going into Heat like I was... but it was all I had for now.

So, wearily, I closed my eyes and banished all my dark thoughts... then fell into slumber.

* * *

The next morning, I woke before Dante. He was still snoring in the other bed. I shook my head and got up. I pulled over my bag and looked through it for a decent change of clothes. I would need something I could run in, something that was guaranteed to give me freedom of movement. Soon, I pulled out a pair of black pants, boots, and a halter-top. Slowly, I adorned all three, my back to Dante, though all he'd have to do is look in the mirror if he truly wanted to see anything. I was a little uncomfortable, yes, but after last night... I guess I was forcing myself to trust him a little more.

"Nice view to wake up to in the morning, kitten," came his annoying drawl. I laid my ears back flat against my head.

"No comments from the Penut Gallery," I said, then felt his hand lightly brush my tail. I gasped, unprepared for it. Just as I sagged, he caught me, his one arm wrapped around me, under my breasts, holding me against him while he played with my tail.

"Resist," he instructed, his voice a sensual whisper against my ear. A shiver ran down my spine at the sound of it, but I reasoned that it was his voice in conjunction with my tail. Without his playing with my tail, I wouldn't be shivering at his voice.

I swear my own mind laughed at me.

I struggled with all my might to resist, but was failing miserably. It probably didn't help that I was in the first stages of Heat, either.

"Dan... te..." I whimpered, telling him just how poorly I was doing. In response, he lowered his head to my exposed neck, his breath a sensual tease against it... "D-don't! Please!"

This time, he listened and released me, letting go of my tail. I spun to face him, my heart racing. His eyes watched me, studied me, though his face looked completely calm.

"You will only learn that kind of control by doing," he told me simply, grabbing his coat. I absorbed my feline parts and grabbed my bag, getting ready to leave. "We will practice every night, no exceptions."

I spun to him in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" I said. He looked at me calmly.

"You heard me, kitten," he said. "If you truly want to get better, you can't just casually train for it. It has to be a daily exercise or it does no good."

I swallowed hard, looking at him.

"Why do I get the feeling those little exercises are gonna become the highlight of your day?" I asked. He went to answer but I quickly covered his mouth with my hand. "Rhetorical question."

Then I spun and walked out of the room. I didn't want to hear whatever lewd, witty comeback he had. I just wanted Sika and the calm his presence brought me. I wanted _him_ to be my teacher, not Dante... but Dante was right. The only way to train myself against something that potent... was to do it daily... and Sika only touched my tail when we were alone. Dante would have no restraint. We would train regardless of who was near us, who was watching. He was going to help me... and he was gonna enjoy every minute that I squirmed for him, every whimper, every time my heart raced, every ounce of heat he would ignite...

Damn him. He just had to choose the beginning of Heat to start this... Double damn him!

"How'd you sleep?" asked Sika. I shrugged.

"As well as could be expected," I answered. He nodded and Dante (the last of us) finally joined us in the Lobby. "Let's eat and get on our way."

Everyone agreed and we went to a local diner. No one said anything this morning, all of them eager to leave, considering the events of last night. The first wave of devils would be coming soon, we all knew it. It would only be a matter of time.

That night, we were again camping out. Dante offered to take the first watch, not that I didn't know why. Four times that day, we'd been attacked by lower-level devils. They had been quickly dispatched, all of them going after me, no one else. It made them easier to pick off. There were two reasons for Dante taking watch, one of them being his occupation. The other one was known only to him and I.

Once everyone had laid down to sleep, Dante gestured for me to go to him. In a way, I wanted nothing more than to ignore him, but knew it wouldn't work. Slowly, I obeyed, my tail casually swaying behind me. As soon as I reached him, he reached forward and snagged my tail, pulling it around my waist, using it to pull me closer to him. With gentle touches, he caused my knees to buckle. He caught me, holding me up against him.

"Come on now, kitten," he said simply. "At least _try_."

I shot him a mild dirty look.

"E-easy f-for you to s-say," I grumbled. "Y-you're not the o-one in [gasp] Heat!"

His hand began to put a little more fervor into stroking my tail, into twisting it in his hand, occassionally giving it soft pinches that caused little bursts of pleasure to shoot through me. I gasped every time he did it!

Slowly, he leaned his head down to my bare neck... and placed a soft kiss there. He was rewarded by a very, very soft moan slipping through my parted lips. He moved his lips up next to my ear.

"You're supposed to be resisting me, not moaning for me, kitten," he whispered, though you could hear his amusement. My heart was beating painfully against my chest, my body unable to fight this feeling, though I tried with all my might.

"L-like you aren't [gasp] enjoying th-this," I grumbled at him. He chuckled.

"True," he agreed, dipping his head a little lower and trailing kisses down my neck, down between my breasts until he hit fabric. He was occassionally rewarded by poorly stifled moans, each one making him smile against my flesh. "I'm beginning to wonder if you really _want_ me to stop..."

In truth, a large part of me didn't. That large part of me hungered for the touch of a man, the part of me that was driven by Heat. This... temptation... was driving me crazy.

"D-dammit... Dante," I cursed him. That only served to amuse him.

"Tell me to stop, kitten," he whispered, his breath a sensual tease against my ear. "That's all it will take..."

I tried to say it, I did, but eventually, Dante let me go. Granted, I was a mess of raw nerves and heated hungers, but I forced myself to my bedroll. Sleep evaded me most of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Eight: Losing Control

It was six days later before we reached another small town with a hotel. Mine and Dante's lessons hadn't gotten any better, myself completely powerless against him and growing weaker by the day as Heat effected me more and more. Nero had admitted yesterday that even _he_ was starting to get effected by my Heat, something that was unnerving both him and I. Still, no one knew of mine and Dante's lessons. We were smart and kept them hidden. No one needed to know what was going on between us, we seemed to mutually agree on this.

Now, however, I was preparing for yet another lesson. The pain had begun to set in two days ago, something that had mixed with the pleasure during our lessons, making it damn-near impossible to keep my hands off of him, but I had succeeded this far. However, I knew my fights against that wouldn't last long. It was only a matter of time before I gave in and threw myself at him.

However, I wasn't dumb enough to be under the illusion that he'd take what I offered. I could all but guarantee that he would walk away, leaving me a sexually frustrated mess. He was just an asshole like that.

I heard the door shut in this darkened room, heard him stepping up to me. I could smell him so clearly it wasn't even funny.

"Resist me," he whispered in my ear, then touched my tail. Fire erupted in my being, causing me to sag almost immediately. He had only brushed it and I was falling apart... not that he wasn't prepared to catch me. "Come on, kitten. If you can resist me, even a little, while in Heat, you'll do astoundingly well _outside_ of Heat."

I knew he was right, but couldn't answer him. I was busy fighting myself, trying not to touch him back, knowing he would walk away immediately. I had to keep my concentration... or I would be lost.

"Kitten..." he grumbled when he placed a soft bite on my neck. He was rewarded by a moan I didn't bother to smother. He sat down on the bed, pulling me onto his lap while he toyed with my tail and pressed teasing kisses upon my flesh. My flesh heated under his expert hands and torturous mouth. I knew I was failing this lesson terribly... but I also knew he could be doing so much more than what he was, could be making it _impossible_ to resist him at all...

"Dan... te..." I whimpered pathetically, it being the only ojection I could place right now.

"All it will take is for you to tell me to stop," he whispered against my ear before giving it a light bite. I gasped and gave a mild moan as he then trailed kisses down my chin, back towards my neck again.

"I don't want you to."

The words slipped out before I could stop them. I had spoken my mind. Dante froze completely and I felt my mind clear enough for me to blush, realizing what I'd just said.

"Do you have any idea what kind of a torture this is, especially when I'm in Heat?" I asked him softly, knowing there was no taking my earlier comment back. The only thing I could do was try to get him to understand what he was doing to me. "I can't tell _you_ to stop because I'm too busy telling myself that, trying to keep _me_ from touching _you_! This... training... isn't going to work at _all_ as long as I'm in Heat."

I paused, letting that sink in.

"I don't _want_ to stop, I _want_ to give in," I admitted. "But I don't dare... or I'll be lost completely."

Without giving him time to react, I got off of him and quickly left the room. Once the door closed behind me, I slumped to the floor, leaning against it, my heart pounding. I'd done it. I'd finally admitted it to him and myself.

I _wanted_ him to touch me. I _wanted_ him between my legs.

And I was deeply ashamed by it. He was only doing this to teach me... and instead, I find myself lusting for my teacher. I groaned and buried my head in my hands. What was I gonna do now?

It was a while before I got up the courage to go back in that room. Dante was in bed, his back to the door. I locked the door behind me and walked over to the other bed. After a few moments and changing into my PJ's, I pulled back the covers and-

-felt two arms slink around my waist. He wasn't touching my tail, but my body still burned for him. I swallowed hard, my eyes closing in torture. Surely he didn't mean to continue training right now?

"Shetani..."

My name came through his lips like both a blessing and a curse.

"Do you really think these lessons don't test my own restraint as well?" he asked. "Your Heat effects us both. Being this close to you... do you have any idea how much lust that incites in me, especially knowing we're alone? Every time you moan, every time you shiver... I am not immune to all this... I have my own desires, too... Do you know how hard it is to taste your flesh and not take it any further? Then I come to find out you're more than willing on top of it all! What am I supposed to do with that?"

My mind was clouding over, my body sagging against him, not near as much sag as when he touched my tail, but still unable to hold myself up.

"I... I don't know," I answered him honestly. "Goddess, Dante, I don't know..."

"If we give in, we'll either regret it or then we really _won't _have any success during your lessons, due to both of us giving in to our urges with one another," he began to spell out. "But I have to wonder if those urges are only from Heat... or if they were here before..."

I didn't have an answer for him, not right now. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and sink my teeth into his neck, but I squashed the urge.

"You just shivered," he whispered. "What did you just think about?"

"I just squashed an urge to bite you," I admitted. He swallowed hard, his own body giving a small shiver of longing. Slowly, I forced my feet to hold me and turned in his arms to face him. His eyes were closed, a tortured expression on his face. Lightly, I reached up and brushed some of his hair out of his face. He took in a sharp breath, capturing my hand with his, only for him to place a soft kiss on my wrist, his whole body shaking with restraint. That wasn't helping me.

I knew I should walk away. I knew I should leave while I still could... but I just couldn't do it. Right now, I didn't _want_ to do the right thing. I _wanted_ Dante... and I wanted him _now_!

Slowly, I leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the wildly beating pulse at his throat. He gave a soft groan, fighting himself even harder... but I didn't _want_ him to fight. I _wanted_ him to give in!

"Dante, please," I begged softly... then leaned up... and kissed him. There was no 'pop', no shift of form, just my lips insistantly against his own... and I felt his control snap. His arms jerked me flush against him as his mouth hungrily devoured my own. Unprepared for the amorous animal I had unleashed, I gasped, only to kiss him again, my hands flying over his flesh, memorizing every contour of his upper body, every rippling muscle.

His mouth slid from my own, down to kiss up my cheek, up to nibble lightly on my ear, then decended down my neck, giving a soft bite at the base while his hand slipped between my thighs, touching my heated place. He was rewarded by a deep moan, my body sagging against him. He smirked against my skin and picked me up, swinging me around to lay on the bed. His hands wasted no time, pulling my shirt over my head, baring my breasts to his view. My own hands reached for his pants and soon had them undone, my hand insistantly pushing them off his hips. He gladly kicked them off while his hands rapidly removed my own, my underwear getting thrown somewhere else in the room.

Now, with no more clothes to bar us, our passions ran high as hands caressed unfamiliar territory. My mouth tasted his flesh, driving kisses down his chest, down between our bodies. I was rewarded by ragged gasps and sharp pants, his hand grabbing my head from behind and jerking it up to kiss him with devestating desire. His hardened member was extended between us, occassionally rubbing against my abdomen during our frenzied kisses, our rushed touches of one another.

His mouth decended to my breast, a touch so devestating it was almost painful. I arched into his tantalizing touch. He sucked on it, dragging it into his mouth, lightly tugging on the nipple with his teeth. A moan slipped through my lips, followed by a gasp as he slid his mouth to my other breast, leaving cool, pebbled skin behind.

"God, Dante," I breathed. He smiled against my breast, teasing it to match the peak now resting on the other one. Then he slid his mouth back up to mine, his kiss wiping away all thought but his skin against mine. I felt him press his member between my legs, up against me. Deep in my arousal, I didn't give him a chance to argue with me, to tease, as I snagged his waist with my legs and jerked him into me.

"Shetani!"

My name was both a blessing and a curse on his voice as he closed his eyes tight, adjusting to the tightness around him. I was panting, my eyes shut tight as I, too, adjusted to the feel of him inside me.

"Dammit, Dante," I growled, glaring at him slightly. "Move!"

With a small smile, he obeyed, pushing in even further... then slowly pulling out. Again and again he moved within me, both of us letting slip sounds of pleasure, falling on eachother's ears like the sweetest sounds on earth. There were whimpers, moans, pants, gasps, and groans as we moved together on that bed, swept up in our passions, our lust.

With a low growl of hunger, I swept up quickly and latched onto his shoulder with my fangs. A growl escaped his own lips, a growl of both pain and great pleasure. His hand reached up and tore my mouth away, only for his own teeth to sink into _my_ shoulder. A loud gasp tore from my throat as the feeling crashed over me, the feeling of both euphoria and of mild pain. The pain vanished in seconds as his thrust became more insistant, faster, and deeper.

He tore his mouth away and threw his head back, threw himself even deeper into this sexual frenzy His hands gripped my hips tightly as he drove into me even faster than before. I could only lay there and writhe, whimpers of need escaping me, my breath coming in fast gasps.

"Dante..." I whimpered, clutching his shoulders tightly, my eyes clamped shut in ecstacy... and in anticipation. "Please..."

And his form shifted right there, growing larger, brimming with power. I threw my own head back, my body now adjusting to his larger size. A soft cry escaped my lips at this new invasion, then fell into a moan as my body adjusted quickly and now hungered for more. My claws dug into his sides, causing a harsh growl to escape his mouth, but it did nothing to slow him (not that I wanted it to). My body writhed even more, tears leaking out of my eyes as I felt like I was about to burst. I couldn't take much more of this... could I?

Apparently, neither could he.

Within minutes after his shift, I cried out and came. My climax triggered his own, a roar tearing from his unfamiliar throat as his seed spilled deep within me. His new form fell away quickly, leaving him panting over me, leaning on shaking arms, his hands splayed on either side of my head. Sweat leaked down his body, just as it did mine, as we used this moment to calm down. My own breath came in soft pants as I lie there in his shadow, his member still nestled within my folds.

After what seemed like hours, he slowly removed himself from me, an action that caused a soft cry of protest to escape through my lips. However, I got no reaction from him, not this time, not even a smile. All he did was slump down to the other side of the bed, away from me. Slowly, very slowly, my body calmed completely, enough for me to absorb what we'd just done.

Carefully, I rolled onto my side, facing away from him, and pulled the covers up over me. Shortly after, exhaustion caught up with me.

* * *

I woke the next morning very slowly, trying to remember where I was... and why I was naked.

Then it hit me... hard.

The first thing I felt was a wave of nausea.

Dante. I'd given myself to _Dante_ of all people! Disgust tore through me at my actions last night, the wanton woman I'd been. I rose quickly and found all of my clothing. Dante was still passed out on his side of the bed, his snores echoing through the room. I shuddered at the thought.

I'd let that slug of an asshole touch me!

I blamed Heat and grabbed a new set of clothes from my bag. Then I walked into the bathroom and took a hot, hot shower. I scrubbed my skin raw, trying to get off his scent, trying to remove all trace of what we'd done. Finally, I was satisfied and stepped out. I dressed, brushed my hair, then concentrated on getting his taste off my tongue, out of my mouth. Fortunately, I only had to brush my teeth three times and use mouthwash twice. After that, I packed my bag and quickly left the room. I didn't want Dante to wake and find me still here, or have him thinking that last night meant anything, because it didn't.

Sika and Nero were in the Lobby, waiting. Both saw me and Nero's eyes widened a bit.

"I thought you said Heat lasted for at least two weeks," he said quietly. I growled lowly and simply walked past him, sitting down on a couch. However, I heard Sika answer him.

"It does, unless her hungers are sated, a question better asked of Dante than her."

I bristled at the thought, but cautiously swallowed my feline features. Nero's reaction told me I was no longer in Heat, meaning Dante had done...

A shudder shook my frame as I thought about it. I banished those thoughts from my mind quickly. It was the last thing I needed to be thinking about.

"Hey, Shetani," called Sika. He sat down next to me. "I won't ask... but I hope you realize there will be repercussions... Sin will not be pleased and will now hunt not only you, but Dante as well."

I nodded.

"It's not my concern if that asshole can't protect himself," I stated simply, my disgust in my voice. Sika looked taken back.

"But... I thought you two were-"

"Don't," I snapped, turning on him with a full-force glare as the women all appeared in the Lobby, too. Nero quickly filled them in, much to their shock. "Don't finish that. _Nothing_ happened last night."

"She-"

"No!" I said, putting my foot down. "Stop that thought! Stop it now! I will not have _any_ of you thinking that! _Nothing has changed_!"

Patty wasn't the only one that recoiled from my fury, making me feel bad. I looked at her.

"I'm sorry, little one," I said. She immediately ran to me, needing comfort.

"I don't understand," she whispered to me. "Don't you like Dante?"

I wasn't sure how to answer, but Sika saw my eyes flash with dark emotions.

"No," I answered her at first, then cringed as I felt her cringe. "Not yet... I don't know him as well as you do. I don't like people I don't know."

She seemed to accept that and relaxed, stepping back. I let her go. Only then did I see Dante on the edge of our group. I knew somehow that he'd heard every word I'd spoken, even my words to Sika. However, he showed no emotion in his eyes, something I was grateful for. I gladly turned my attention away from him.

"Shall we get something to eat?" I offered. Kyrie was the first to recover, and she did so with a smile.

"Yeah!" she said, linking arms with me. "There's a diner not far from here you might like! It's quiet and off the beaten path."

I nodded and smiled, walking with her. She talked animatedly all the way there about what all we'd have to do once this trip was over. I just shook my head and smiled at her, content to stay silent and eat. Afterwards, we all quickly left town and continued on our way.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Nine: Vergil

Later that night, I was the only one still up out of the group, minus our first-shift nightguard, Dante. We were camping out again. I finished up the dishes, then looked at him. He gestured for me to go to him and I obeyed.

"Resist me," he said, then touched my tail. This time, I swear he was putting more effort into using it against me, causing my knees to go out in seconds, though he barely caught me, almost like he had half-a-mind to let me fall. Still, his insistant touches didn't lessen, didn't cease... then there was a soft yank on it.

My eyes snapped open with a gasp as pain mixed with pleasure in my mind, something that was driving me crazy... but I struggled against it, railed against it. Dante's hand pulled my tail around my waist, around to where he was holding his hands just in front of me... then slid his fingers back, touching between my legs at the same time that he toyed with my tail.

A gasp tore from my throat as his fingers slid aside my flimsy underwear... and stroked over my folds.

My breath hitched at his touch, not certain what exactly he was hoping to acheive with this... teasing of his.

"Stop me, kitten," he whispered, arousing me further, something I was certain he felt against his fingers. Rather than stop him like I was supposed to, my body began to lightly rock on his fingers, my tail wrapping around his wrist, encouraging him to touch me...

And he abruptly pulled away. I felt extremely cold in that moment and looked over at him with a glare.

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" I demanded hotly. There was an amused smirk on his face, though his eyes were colder than ice.

"You didn't seem to mind this asshole's hands on you last night," he shot back. My eyes narrowed as my feline appendages appeared. However, rather than deal with him, I flipped him off and walked out of camp. I knew if I didn't walk away now, I would do something I'd regret. I walked clear to the other side of the forest, in the direction we were headed. However, it would appear my white-haired asshole beat me here. He was leaning against a tree, looking back at me.

Only then did I notice the scent in the air. This _wasn't_ Dante. Then I saw that his coat was blue... and he wore his hair different. However, the features were all the same, almost identical.

"You must be Shetani," he said. "The one all the chaos in hell is about."

I stood, ready to put into play any defensive moves I would need, but continued to appear casual, but wary.

"Who wants to know?" I asked, my eyes on this stranger.

"Someone who's _very_ interested in making sure Mundus doesn't get what he wants," the stranger answered. One minute, he was next to the tree. I blinked... and he was now mere centimeters from me, his hand firmly holding my jaw. I jumped at our proximity and tried to back away. Seeing this, his other hand snagged my waist, holding me firmly in place.

"Now..." he said quietly. "What could possibly be so special about you?"

I glared at him.

"Let go," I told him firmly. He seemed surprised by my lack of fear, but then... he leaned forward and stole a kiss. A 'pop' was heard and my form shifted. I looked up at him from the ground in kitten form. I wasted no time and began to scramble away. However, before I got far, he grabbed the back of my neck and raised me to his eye-level, while keeping my claws and teeth far from him. After a while, I gave up and just curled up like all kittens do.

"That's better," he said. "You're coming with me."

I just closed my eyes and refused to look at him. Next thing I knew, I was dropped into a bag and darkness closed in on me. I struggled against the bag for a bit, then gave up and just lay in the bottom.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long we travelled, but finally, I was dumped out on a large bed. I looked around me, my eyes landing on my cat-napper behind me. I turned fully to face him, my fur puffing out, my ears going flat against my head.

"Behave," he told me. I gave him a low growl, telling him I had no plans to obey. "I could always _leave_ you in kitten form and _not_ feed you."

I stopped in confusion, finally seeing the two plates of steaming food nearby. I settled down, sitting, completely baffled now.

"You're no use to me dead," he said simply, then placed one of the plates in front of me. I didn't trust it, and he saw. To make his point, he stole some of my food and ate it, showing me it _wasn't_ poisoned. With no further arguments, I allowed myself to eat. Granted, I was getting it all over my kitten form, but I was too hungry to care. After finishing my food, the stranger placed me in the sink and turned on the water. I calmly washed off, letting the warm water soak through to my skin. Then I reached up and turned off the water... then shook all my fur out. Then I put my paws on the edge of the sink and hopped out onto a towel that had been placed there. The stranger was now in bed, laying on his back. He wasn't snoring, but the even sound of his breathing told me he was asleep. I was even more confused than before.

Did he really think I wouldn't try to run away?

Then I thought about it.

But where would I go? I didn't have a clue where I was... and he was my only hope of survival right now...

With a sigh, I slowly made my way down from the counter and over to the bed. There, I climbed up and then crawled over his pillow to his head. Then I climbed up on his shoulder and walked over to the center of his chest. His breathing was still even so I hoped I hadn't woken him. Slowly, ever so slowly, I leaned over to his lips... and stole a soft kiss.

_Pop!_

I was myself again... and straddling him. His eyes flew open in seconds and he rolled, pinning me beneathe him in that same second. I looked up at him in surprise.

Yep. Definately like Dante.

"Poor little kitten," he mocked. "Can't even control a kiss."

I was now confused again.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I _can't_ control what happens when I'm kissed!"

"That shows your naivety," he answered simply. "If you promise not to attack me nor try to leave, I'll release you."

I studied his eyes, looking for truth, but he was impossible to read. With a low growl of disgust at being dominated so, I nodded, looking away from him. He rolled off of me, but didn't leave the bed.

"You're a cat-devil but have no idea how to control your power," he told me, his tone condecending.

"And you do?" I shot at him, looking at him with a disgusted glare.

"Yes," he answered. Immediately, my surprise leapt to my face.

"How?" I asked. "Sika found no documents telling about my kind!"

"None in the living world," he agreed. "However, there are halls of them in Hell."

I frowned.

"Why would you want such knowlege?" I asked suspiciously. He shrugged.

"I like to know all I can about my opponents before I persue them," he replied.

"And I am your opponent?" I scoffed. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself," he replied. "You're no match for me."

I bit my tongue to keep from arguing.

"If you think I'm so pathetic... teach me," I said, sitting up to look at him plainly. "If you can."

The challenge was not missed, but it only served to amuse him.

"You think you can play these kinds of mind games with me, cat?" he asked. "I am not as stupid as my brother."

"Dante," I said, not needing to guess. I growled as I thought of him, my eyes darkening with disgust and loathing. That seemed to surprise the stranger.

"You don't like him?"

"He disgusts me."

"Then why are you travelling with him?"

"Sika's idea."

He paused, thinking that over.

"If you want to learn how to control your powers so badly, why haven't you just gone to Mundus?" he asked. "He intends to mate you, after all. Surely he would then allow you full access to his hall of records to teach you control."

"But I don't want to be _anyone's_ mate!" I said, exasperated. "I just want my normal life back!"

"Normal?" he asked.

"I was human... once," I answered, not bothering to lie or hide anything from him. "However, three hours after I fell on Sika, my DNA morphed into this! We were journeying to find answers as to _why_ I changed and how to get me home... Then that Sin guy, Mundus, ruined everything!"

"Wait, you _met_ him?" he asked, surprised. "And got away?"

I nodded.

"One of the only things Dante's good for," I answered. "Punching first and asking questions... never."

"Sounds like him," the man said. Then he seemed to think it over. "Very well. Here's the deal: You don't run away from me, ever, and I will teach you complete control."

"And what do you get out of this?" I asked, suspicious. He gave me an unpleasant smile.

"Why, I get the pleasures of your teaching, of course," he answered, telling me there was more to that than he was saying. I didn't trust him, not an ounce... but then I realized he hadn't made me promise not to attack him at any point!

"Or I could just merge our minds while you're sleeping and get the information from you in one sitting," I stated. That seemed to surprise him.

"Merge our minds?" he repeated. I nodded.

"I've had the ability to do so since I was very young," I revealed. "Don't think I won't use it."

"But knowlege only does so much," he pointed out. "You have to actually put it in action."

"But the knowlege will help," I replied. He thought that over.

"My offer still stands," he replied. "Knowlege is useless unless you know how to apply it."

I frowned and knew he had me. I was cornered no matter how I looked at it.

"Fine," I agreed. "But we do the merger now."

I didn't give him time to argue as I placed my hand on his head and dove into his mind. I made a point not to touch anything that didn't pertain to cat-devil species. I was in and out in minutes. Once out, I closed my eyes and sorted through what all I'd just learned. Only after I had cleared that all up did I open my eyes and look at him. I laid my ears back against my head in deep annoyance and frustration. In order to learn most of my control, he would have free reign to touch and tease me all he wanted. He was amused.

"Did I not tell you?" he asked. I just growled, not happy.

"Just remember where the line is," I snarled at him, poking my finger in his chest. He grabbed my wrist and jerked it to the side, catching me off balance and causing me to fall against his chest.

"We start now, cat," he said, then planted his lips on mine. My eyes widened as his hand then decended to my tail, down to teasingly touch it. Granted, I was grateful to not be turning into a kitten right now, but that was a small consolation prize with his hands feeling me up like this! While one hand teased and stroked my tail, his other hand slid teasingly up my side, his thumb brushing over my breast.

After concentrating really, really hard on my inner core (like the books told me to), I managed to yank myself away from him, turn away from his touch. He looked at me and licked his lips.

"Interesting," he commented. "You learn fast, cat."

I shot him a mild glare, soon noting that my tail had chosen to wrap around his thigh, getting away from his hand, yes, but now making itself at home on his body. According to his knowlege, that usually meant a sign of trust or, as often seen, a sign of mates-to-be. He followed my gaze and soon realized what I just had. Uncomfortable, I moved away, making sure my tail left him, too. I stretched out on the bed, laying on my side, my back facing him, as I forced myself to relax. This time when his hand began to stroke my tail softly, I let myself purr, not bothering to fight that natural instinct.

"You are ashamed of your feline traits, aren't you?" he asked, moving closer behind me. "Don't bother to deny it, I felt it while you were in my head. Why though? Why are you so ashamed? Cat-devils are one of the rarest and most treasured species in all of Hell!"

"Yeah," I agreed, my annoyance in my voice. "For our sexual natures and the fact that our power, once mated, is then transferred to our mates whenever they choose to use it."

The bite in my voice must have said it all.

"You fear being used," he stated.

"Isn't that exactly what you're hoping to do with me?" I asked.

"Don't you know? You were just in my mind."

"Yes, but I only got what I was after and got out. I don't pry. It's wrong."

That silenced him for a while... then he lightly kissed the back of my bare shoulder. A shiver slid down my spine at that action, one I _know_ he saw.

"I won't lie, I fully intend to take advantage of your sexual nature," he admitted. "However, I have no intention of mating you."

That brought me little solace.

"I won't give in to you so easily," I stated. "I won't let you use me like that."

He chuckled.

"I highly doubt you'll object much," he replied. "I know you just left your Heat... but it comes back around for the second round in a matter of hours. I don't know who satisfied you, but anyone that knows anything about cat-devils knows that once is never enough during Heat... You'll come to me before too long... and I will take what you offer."

I growled lowly, knowing he was right. All the books had said the same thing about the sexuality of a cat. While in Heat, we were practically insatiable. It was a fact.

I felt a degree of hopelessness come over me, my ears drooping a little.

I would much rather give my body to the same guy over and over again for the rest of my life (even if I hate him) than to give my body to two men in less than 72 hours...

Dante... please... rescue me...

* * *

Dante wandered through the forest, following the scent of Shetani. She'd been gone all night. Once everyone woke and realized she was gone, they all had rounded on him, wondering why he let her go. So, here he was, leading them through the forest in the same path she took. It was pretty direct, straight through. However, the closer he got to the edge of the forest, the more a familiar scent began to taint hers. Her scent vanished just outside the forest, but one remained.

Dante looked around, trying to think of anyone else it could be, but came up with nothing. It could only be one person, one person he'd hoped he'd never see again.

And this person had obviously kidnapped Shetani, a person with an unknown but usually ill-intended agenda.

"Hurry," Dante said. "She's been captured."

* * *

While the stranger slept soundly, my mind was miles away, my body unable to sleep due to the pain racing through me. He'd been right about one thing; my Heat came back, full force. It was as if I hadn't been satisfied at all, the intensity of it right where it should be at this time.

I curled up against it, trying my damndest to fight it. I would rather feel the excrutiating pain than ever give myself to this unnamed stranger. At least Dante never meant to use me.

Suddenly, he jerked awake, his eyes flying open as he abruptly sat up. I looked at him, bored.

"We have company, cat."

* * *

Dante swore as a whole legion of devils appeared out of nowhere, going right toward the building nearby. All of them were completely ignoring Dante and his crew (which made it easier to kill them all, of course). However, he knew he was running out of time to find her safely!

"Go on ahead!" Lady yelled. "We'll take care of them! Find her!"

Dante nodded and raced to the building, then in through the doors. He followed the scent til he began to hear Shetani's voice.

"Let go of me! Stop it! Don't touch me! Goddess bless it!"

He didn't hesitate and raced to the doorway, only to freeze in place. There _he_ was, his hand around Shetani's neck, holding her in a choke-hold against him, between him and Dante. The feel of her Heat was strong, almost making it impossible to think.

"Vergil," Dante said in a low tone, drawing his weapons. Shetani was clawing at the hand on her throat, struggling to breathe. "Let her go."

"I think not, little brother," Vergil answered. "Though I wonder why she means so much to you... She doesn't give out very well, so what could she possibly have over you? Or are you just that pathetic?"

"I'm not the one using a woman as a sheild," Dante answered. "But you never _were_ good with the ladies."

"Then tell me why you've come to save her when she doesn't even _like_ you," Vergil taunted. "She'd rather run as far from you as humanly possible and be here with me than to have to put up with a... how'd she say it... filthy, rude, complete scoundrel... I believe that's how it went."

Shetani was fading fast, her air supply completely leaving her. Dante mentally swore, but took a chance and pulled the trigger. He didn't take time to see which one he'd hit, flying over to attack Vergil head-on with his sword.

* * *

I choked, falling to the floor, trying to get air back into my poorly filtered lungs. The battle of brothers raged around me, but I couldn't pay any attention. However, I knew when it ended.

"This isn't over!" the stranger, Vergil, cried, then vanished out a secret door.

My breath was finally back and I looked up at Dante. Slowly, he turned to look back at me. There was something dangerous in his eyes, something that sent a spike a fear right through me.

"Dante, the outside legions are gone," Nero said, walking in. Almost immediately, Dante got a tortured look on his face as he watched Nero's gaze zero in on me. Nero, I knew, was being effected by the aura of desire around me, caused by Heat.

"Leave," Dante told him in a pained voice. At first, it was like Nero hadn't even heard him. "_Leave_!"

That time, Nero bolted. Dante raced to the door, himself, shutting and locking it, leaning his head against it.

"Why didn't you give it to him?" he asked, his back still to me. I knew I should tell him the truth, but I daren't. He might take it wrong.

"I don't know," I answered, my voice sounding weak as my hungers poured into it.

"I know Vergil," he continued. "He would have touched your tail. Why didn't you give in?"

This time, I knew he knew there was more to this than I was saying.

"Vergil taught me how to resist it, having all ready gotten the knowlege of my race from the libraries in Hell," I answered. "However, I don't think he wanted me to resist him, just everyone else."

Dante turned and walked towards me, then pulled me to my feet. In seconds, he was touching my tail.

I sagged against him immediately, none of my ability to refuse working against him. I gasped at the feel of it, my eyes closing in pleasure as he caught me, releasing my tail.

"Then why do you struggle to resist me?" he asked. I was still shaking, my need for him making it hard to think.

"I don't know," I answered desperately. "I just... can't..."

He was taking in very, very shaky breaths.

"How much does this come back?" he asked.

"Until Heat ends, the full two weeks," I replied. "It's not something I can turn on and off when I choose... and satisfying it only lasts so long..."

"How long?" he pressed.

"A matter of hours," I answered. "At least, that's what the books said."

He swore under his breath, his eyes closing as a tortured expression took over his features. I was breathing shallowly, my entire being burning, much hotter than it had the other night.

"Dante..." I whimpered. His frame shook even more. "I _want_ you... now."

His control snapped as his mouth captured my own, his hands gripping me tightly. His hungers drove him to tear my clothing (not just remove it), throwing the shreads aside. I gasped at the animalistic hunger he was displaying as he then threw me on the bed, his body rapidly following to pin me beneathe him.

In a fit of massive desire, I grabbed his head with both of my hands and kissed him desperately. His own hands were hurriedly removing his own clothes, though some of the fabrics either got lightly torn or stretched in his frenzy.

He then wasted no time tasting my flesh, too far into his raging hungers to think about any of that. He thrust into me without warning and a cry of momentary pain tore from my throat, my body not prepared for this in _any_ way. His hungers didn't calm, nor did mine, and he was soon moving, driving into me with such force it moved the entire bed. My body rapidly adjusted, rapidly went from pain to moans of ecstacy as he touched me.

Again, he shifted form to that... more sinister one... and neither of us lasted long after that. Our roars of release seemed to shake the whole room as we slowly came down from our high. Once he'd gathered himself, he removed himself from me and quickly dressed. He looked back at me, his gaze sliding up my body until he reached my face. There was no expression in his eyes, but he soon looked away.

"I'll send in Kyrie with clothes for you," he said, then abruptly left. I was left staring after him, just lying there on the bed, a blanket lightly draped between my legs, the corner ending in the middle of my stomache.

Finally, the door opened, admitting Kyrie. She gave me a small smile, but soon averted her eyes.

"I don't know what hold you have over Dante, but it's starting to show," she said. "Here, some clothes of yours. Sika said you'd best wear this set until you can bathe."

I nodded and dressed, though I kept my mouth shut, just like my mind. Right now, I was torn between gratitude... and regret. Once again, Dante had saved my happy ass... and had never asked anything in return... and I repay him with sexual torment and insults.

"Are you all right?" asked Kyrie, placing her hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No," I answered her honestly. Then I turned and placed my hand on her shoulder, looking in her eyes. "But I will be."

She gave me a soft smile and nodded. So, we left the room and met everyone else outside. None of them could look at me, minus Trish, but her look appeared to be more of a look of disgust and anger than anything else, and Patty. I frowned at her, but said nothing. However, Patty soon launched herself into my arms and I gladly picked her up, content to carry her.

The rest of our travels were silent, completely silent... and, for once, I didn't break it.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Ten: Anguish and Solution

My Heat was finally over and I could breathe easy again. It had been over for three days now. We'd made less and less distance with each passing day due to my Heat getting more and more persistant. While the others had fought off the hordes that came for us, Dante and I had spent many of those hours entwined, unable to fight our arousal for one another. While neither of us understood why I would only touch him and him alone, we didn't question it, letting it happen. When we weren't entwined, we were simply spending time together, training, talking... resting in one another's arms... The insults had come less with every passing day as, no matter how I fought it, I began to really care for him, began to really _like_ him. Even his attitude began to grow on me, his constant asshole comments and all...

However, once Heat ended, Dante and I had not touched other than my nightly tail-training. Now, though, I was better at resisting, but not much. I still fell against him, still got pleasure between his light touches and taunting voice. However, he always then sent me to bed before things got out of hand, always horny, always wet and ready to go. It drove me nuts! Then he would go and act like nothing had happened. We never spent time together anymore and he went back to treating me the way he had before my Heat hit, like we were complete strangers. It hurt a little, but I denied my pain and would always walk away.

We went back to our normal sleeping arrangements, myself rooming with Sika, Nero and Dante in a room, and the other girls in another room whenever we were in a hotel. Whenever we camped out, Dante always took first watch.

Tonight, we were camping out. I was just heading towards a nearby water source to do the dishes when I came across Dante training. I watched him for a bit, some part of me I tried my damndest to quench was impressed by his moves, even... entranced.

"Dante."

Trish walked out of the surrounding forest to him, interrupting his training, catching his blade with one of hers. I couldn't see his face at all, but I could definately see hers. After a short spar, he disarmed her completely and stood over her, catching her in his arm as she stumbled. From this angle, I could see both their faces... and hear every word said.

"You win again," she told him, her voice silky.

"I always do," he answered simply. She looked up into his face with a slight frown.

"Not when it comes to that feline, you don't," she said crossly. He frowned at her, all trace of good humor gone.

"A minor annoyance," he told her. "She's just a job."

For some unknown reason, those words struck me with tremendous force. What hurt more was when I watched him kiss her. The dishes slid out of my hands as I hit the ground on my knees, clutching my heart. Tears stung my eyes as I closed them tight in pain.

So... this is what heartbreak feels like...

I didn't even bother to argue with myself anymore. I knew I cared for Dante a great deal more than I ever dared to admit... and seeing him with _her_...

Unable to bear the pain, I left the dishes there and got up slowly. Trish and Dante were still fully making-out right in front of my eyes... unable to take it, I turned and ran. I didn't care where I was going, only that I _had_ to get away. Once out of _this_ forest, I covered my face with my hands, letting the tears run as I ran blindly.

Abruptly, I ran into something solid. I stumbled back, my hands flailing to try and catch myself, but two strong hands did. I looked up through my teary eyes to see the stranger...

"Vergil..." I said softly, then shook my head and threw myself against his chest, crying on him. "Please... just take me away..."

He didn't ask any questions after that, merely placed his arm gently around my waist.

"Come on, cat," he said, then gently led me away while letting me stay curled up at his side with every movement.

* * *

"She's _gone_?" Sika demanded, whirling on Dante. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I found the dishes all broken up on the ground and her scent seemed to have up and disappeared," Dante answered. "There were also traces of salt, um, tears."

"But there were traces of Vergil's scent nearby," Trish added. Kyrie looked nervous.

"She once mentioned Vergil taught her how to hide her scent..." she began softly, getting everyone's gazes to shoot to her. "She also said she never fully finished her training with him... Maybe... she went back, to finish it."

"When did she tell you all this?" asked Nero, but Sika soon jumped in.

"No," he said firmly. "She would never have gone back to him willingly. Something had to be a driving force for her to run like that, to hide like that."

"But what?" asked Lady, completely at a loss. All of them were. Patty was crying again. She'd grown very close to Shetani in the time they'd travelled together. The two often spent time picking flowers, playing games, telling stories... Patty was the one hurting the most from her running off.

"With her running off, I say this mission is no longer our problem," Trish said. "This was an escort, not a search and rescue service."

"But it isn't complete until she is safely within the next compound!" Sika objected.

"We have to find her, make sure she's safe!" Kyrie put in.

"We have no idea where to look," Lady pointed out. "She could be hundreds of miles away by now. Cat-devils, she said, were known for their speed."

"We've got to try!" Nero said, backing up Kyrie.

The only adult not arguing... was Dante. He seemed... far away.

"Dante, what do you think?" Trish asked, bringing him back to the present. "Cut our losses or go find her?"

Dante looked from face to face, ending with the tearful Patty.

"Our job is to get her to the compound," he answered finally. Sika, Kyrie, Nero, and Patty all looked happy with that decision. Lady didn't appear to mind in either case, just felt it was a wasted effort. Trish, however, looked thoroughly unhappy, not that all of them (save Patty and Sika) didn't know why.

"Put aside your emotions," Lady whispered to her in a very quiet voice. "Remember, it's just a job. Dante is still yours."

Trish bristled for a moment, then nodded, swallowing her emotions.

"Where do we begin?" Lady asked.

"We find Vergil," answered Trish. "He's the only other scent that was there. If his scent mysteriously disappears as well, we can safely say Shetani went with him willingly."

Everyone nodded and Nero and Dante put their noses to work.

* * *

I was curled up on the windowsill, tears once again leaking out of my eyes. The weather seemed to reflect the pain and sadness in my heart, the rain beating on the window.

"Haven't you mourned long enough?" Vergil asked, walking into our hotel room. "It's been over a week, Shetani."

I nodded, wiping my tears as I turned to look at him.

So much had changed in that time. Since I'd run into Vergil, the two of us had wasted no time vanishing off the face of the globe. I had even made efforts to hide _his_ scent, but I couldn't erase memories. People would remember seeing us travelling together. I knew Sika (at the very least) would be looking for me. However, a large part of me never wanted to be found. I didn't want to see _any_ of them again, didn't want to be reminded of my pain again. Vergil, fortunately, never asked what had happened to upset me so, merely let me mourn and suffer, though he tried to be a source of comfort... well... as much of a source of comfort as was possible for him. He wasn't much of a... touchy-feely guy. He also called me by name now, never cat. In a way, I think we understood eachother and so, we were able to get along with little to no effort. I no longer leapt away when he tried to touch me and often found myself purring in his embrace at night, lying in bed while he played with my tail. However, I still had refused to give myself to him, not that he really pushed the issue. He seemed content to let me come to him.

"I agree," I told him. "But my heart does not."

This time, he looked at me quizically. I sighed.

"It's nothing," I told him, but he still didn't look away. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. "I just... gave my heart to the wrong person... that's all."

"And he refused you?" he asked. I could tell he really didn't care to hear this story, but knew I needed to get it out before I could move on.

"Not exactly," I replied, opening my eyes to stare at the other wall. "I never told him... but... I suppose it was all just a side-effect of my Heat."

"It's the man that satisfied you?" he asked, now interested. I nodded weakly.

"We... we spent so much time together, talking, training... just... together," I explained. "Then... when Heat ended... it was like nothing ever happened... He was as cold to me as he'd been when we'd first met..."

"And that drove you to leave?" he asked, his voice telling me he thought that sounded pathetic. I shook my head.

"No," I answered. "I could bear that much... being ignored and all... but..."

I looked down as both hurt and anger surged through me.

"But that blonde bimbo..." I began, my emotions in my voice as it came out as more of a growl. "Seeing them together was too much to bear."

I heard him take in a quick breath and my eyes snapped over to him. He was looking at me in disbelief.

"You fell for _Dante_?" he asked, his voice incredilous. "You told me he disgusted you!"

"He did... at first," I answered, looking away again. Then my eyes hardened, just like my heart. "And I was a fool to think anything else of him."

I thought things through. I had Vergil, what on earth did I need anyone from that group for? Sika could take care of himself. Nero and Syrie could finally start the family she longed for. Lady could get back to killing devils and badgering Dante about how much money he owed her. Patty... Patty would find a new friend, I was certain. It would hurt for a while, but she'd be better off without me around, messing up her life. And Dante...

A low growl came from me as I clenched my fist tightly.

Dante could rot in Hell.

"Vergil, let's not stay here tonight," I said suddenly, my voice deathly calm... and cold as ice. "I want to cover as much ground as possible this night. I know a place we can go that they cannot follow."

"And where is this?" he asked, but diligently replaced his weapons and grabbed his coat.

"We're going to the Shorai Cliffs," I answered, looking at him. Immediately, I had his full attention. "Unless you're with a feline, you'll never get there, let alone out. Our scent will be completely hidden by the anti-devil wards around that temple."

"But I will not be so easily welcomed there," he pointed out. I gave him a somewhat devilish grin.

"But they won't argue if I'm taking in my lover, now would they?" I answered. His expression changed to one of his usual calm as I slowly rose and walked to him. "Unless, of course, you object."

His hand captured my chin, his hand firm, his eyes looking down into mine.

"If you plan to take me to your bed, Shetani, we go all the way," he told me. I swallowed, knowing well what he meant. "I will not simply be a rebound for you."

"I wasn't asking that of you," I answered. "I was asking you to play a part. I have no intention of taking _anyone _to my bed anytime soon."

I jerked my chin out of his grasp and walked towards the door.

"And, may I remind you, that the only reason your _brother_ got me in his bed was because of my Heat, not because I wanted him there," I stated coldly, then walked out. Soon, he fell in step beside me and we left that town, never to return.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Eleven: Shorai Cliffs

It had been nine days since we'd last seen Shetani. Every town would point us in the direction of where she and Vergil had gone when they left, giving us a route. However, this last town, no one knew where the two had gone. The hotel they'd been meant to stay at said they took off in the middle of the night. We were at a complete loss as to where to go now... so Sika decided it was time to try some of the older magics. We were in a clearing in the woods, meaning to spend the night there, though none of us were tired. Patty was hurt the most by far. She had ceased being able to cry about four days ago, after being given a single gift that Shetani had left behind with the hotel clerk, just for her. It was a simple necklace, but Patty treasured it and was often seen holding onto it tightly. Now, she never spoke, only stared off into the distance, almost like a walking zombie. Shetani's vanishing act had crushed Patty's very soul, something that had royally irked Dante. Origionally, Dante had just been mildly irritated with her... but as days passed, it had grown to full on fury. Everyone was dreading the day we found her simply because we knew Dante would be sure to attack her in his anger. Due to lack of results in finding her, tensions were running high in all of us.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked, sitting down next to Sika. Myself, Lady, my love (Nero), and Patty were all around the fire with him.

"Yes," he answered. "It won't tell us where they are, but it will open a way to speak with her, to try to get the answers straight from her."

Dante looked ready to blow a gasket, but Sika immediately put a stop to that.

"We mustn't say anything to upset her or she may close the connection on purpose, letting us learn nothing," he warned. "We play this communication game... by her rules."

Trish was still blatantly against finding Shetani, but had softened up a bit as Patty's condition got worse. Now, she, like Sika and I, wanted to find her, if only to see Patty smile again.

Slowly, Sika lit the fire, then threw some powder into it, turning the flame blue. He chanted something under his breath, a spell... and then the fire changed a bit. Now, instead of looking into it and seeing the burning logs, I now saw a vision. Shetani was there, relaxing in a hot spring, Vergil meditating nearby.

"Honestly," she said, turning over and placing her head on her crossed arms on the edge of the pool, looking at him. "Meditation only gets you so far, Verge. Take a moment to relax! My God! Do you even know the meaning of the word?"

A look of pure irritation crossed his face as he opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"I _would_ relax... if a certain harpy would shut her mouth for ten minutes," he told her, though there was a teasing tone to his voice. She grinned.

"But that's no fun," she answered, then grabbed ahold of him and jerked him into the water. When he came back up, she laughed at the glare on his face, holding her sides. "Priceless!"

In response, he tossed her over his shoulder into a deeper part, then got out and shed his coat. However, what he did after that we didn't get to see as the vision closed in on Shetani, tredding water as she watched him alertly.

"She... tan... ni," Patty said, almost like it was painful to say. Shetani's eyes widened for a moment as she froze for a second, then she got a grip and swam to a shallower part.

"What is it?" asked Vergil.

"Sika," she answered. "He's using an older technique to communicate."

There was the sound of Vergil getting into the water nearby, but, again, the vision only showed Shetani.

"Patty?" she said softly. "I can hear you... are you all right, little one?"

Patty broke down right there, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why did you leave?" she burst out. "I miss you! Please come back!"

Shetani looked saddened, deeply saddened.

"I know, sweetling, I know," she said softly. "But I had to leave. There's something I had to do, something the rest of you could not come with me to do."

"Why not?" sobbed Patty. "Why didn't you take me with you?"

Her heartbreak was in her voice. Shetani got a gentle look on her face, one that Patty was watching as if entranced.

"Little one, I cannot protect you as they can," she said softly. Then her eyes began to glow a green matching her eyes. Slowly, so did Patty's. "Yes... I feel your pain, little one... and I take it from you..."

Patty's tears ceased almost immediately, her body seeming to waver as the exhaustion she'd been fighting crept up on her.

"Sleep, my child," Shetani continued softly. "I _will_ see you again, you have my word... but for now, do not let your heart be troubled... rest now... and prepare for another coming day."

Then the green glow faded. As soon as it faded, Patty slumped, immediately asleep.

"What did you do?" asked Lady.

"It's a simple ability, inducing sleep," Shetani answered. "The child was exhausted... and I needed to clear away her pain before she would sleep... It's a cat-devil thing. We are very rare, treasured beings, at least, that's what I've been told and have read. Sika, continue on to the compound. I will meet you there at a later date, though my avoidance of that place shouldn't truly surprise you. I learned an interesting fact about that compound, something I have a sickening feeling that you all ready knew."

Sika tensed.

"Were you aware that _that_ particular compound experiments on devils, injects them with a serum that makes them more... complacent?" she asked, her tone clipped. "They take powerful devils, great warriors... and turn them into mindless dogs, content to obey orders for all of their days."

All eyes flew to Sika.

"I was aware," he answered. "Resa gave me a guarantee that this would not happen to you. We were simply going there to get a DNA sample and a few neurological tests done... then you'd be free to do as you pleased until the time they came up with an answer."

"Liar," was her immediate answer, her voice going cold as ice. "I can hear your thoughts from here..."

That made the rest of us tense.

"I know you and Resa planned to use my DNA to create an army of my kind," she spat. "I know your soul now... You can hide nothing from me."

The vehemance in her voice was shocking, considering that they had seemed so close.

"Then... you're not going there or returning to us?" I asked, unable to stay silent. Patty wasn't the only one that had missed her. Her face and eyes gentled a bit for me.

"No," she answered. "Turn around and go home. You waste your time out here. You all ready have your money. I suggest you take it and run before Sika finds a way to betray _you_."

She shifted, then got a soft smile.

"And you might want to tell Nero that little secret soon, my dear," she continued. I blushed as Nero looked at me. "However, if it's any consolation, it would appear I have a very similar secret to keep."

My eyes flew back to her.

"You... you're joking," I said, unable to help myself. "Shouldn't you tell-"

"No," was her immediate answer, cutting me off. "It's a need to know basis and, quite frankly, it doesn't need to be known."

"How did you find out?" I asked, intrigued. "How long have you known?"

"Vergil and I found out in the last town," she answered. "Things were getting a little too... coincidental. I wanted answers... and I got them. Not the kind of answer I wanted, but an answer nonetheless."

"She... why are you staying with Vergil?" I asked, wondering aloud what everyone was thinking. "Is he your... mate?"

She burst out laughing, the laughter shaking her whole form.

"Is that what you think?" she asked, highly amused, still laughing. I blushed.

"I'm not able to think much else," I defended myself, embarrassed.

"No," she said, amusement dancing in her eyes. "I am not Vergil's mate."

There was a choking sound nearby (probably Vergil), making me blush even darker.

"Goddess, I needed that laugh," she said, wiping her eyes. "No, I'm not staying with him for any reason of the sort. I'm travelling with him... I guess... because he has yet to tell me to leave him."

She shot Vergil a small grin. It made me wish I could see his face, just to see his reactions. I hated only seeing part of the story.

"How come he can go where you're going... but none of us can?" Lady asked. She looked troubled now, like she didn't know how to answer that.

"There's... very powerful wards..." she tried to explain, but that said enough for Lady.

"You're going someplace only felines can go," she stated. Shetani nodded. "I see... That makes sense... but how is he..."

She stopped suddenly, understanding flashing across her features.

"I see," she said again. "I think... we finally have an understanding."

Shetani looked grateful that she didn't have to spell it out.

"Well, we'll let you get back to your relaxation and annoying Vergil," I said. She grinned.

"Thanks," she said. "I need all the time I can get."

That made us (Lady and I) laugh. Then she cut the connection and the fire returned to it's red color. I wasn't stupid. I knew none of us were going to follow her instructions, not with Dante out for blood. Nero and I would go simply because I wanted to see her again. Patty would go on just to see her again. Trish might turn around and leave, if it weren't for Dante and her jealousy. Sika... he was a toss up.

"I think I'll stick around," Lady said, rising. But, before she got far, she pulled a gun on the unsuspecting Sika... and pulled the trigger, blasting his brains all over the fire. Patty slept right through it. "Sorry. I don't like waiting to be betrayed."

"What about Mundus?" Nero asked. "Can he get through those wards?"

Lady shook her head immediately.

"I know where she's going," she answered. "That place is impossible to reach if you're not a feline nor with one... and even if you _do _get inside, there's no guarantee you'll get out alive. Cat-devils were very secretive creatures, very stealthy and hidden creatures. There will be charms against Mundus personally."

"Why?" I asked.

"He's the reason the felines are nearly extinct," she answered, checking her weapons. "A prophesy was made several thousand years ago that a cat-devil would bring his defeat. To avoid this, he had every cat-devil assassinated that he could find. So they went into hiding. However, it was only after there were none left in the outside world that he realized what he'd done. Their race is the most powerful and most sought after race in the entire universe, not only for their extremely sexual natures [Trish got a sour look at that], but for their enormous power, as well. See, when they choose a mate, their mate is then given access to all of the cat's power, able to use it themselves at will. Mundus seeks to add her hidden power to his own. Vergil's knowlege from the books gave him all of the answers she sought about why she was once human but was no more. It told her how to get home... well... more that she never _can_ go home. Those of royal blood carried a power greater than any other, power over life and death itself. However, this power only awakens when it is needed most. It takes several thousand years to develop one's ability to use it."

She paused and looked over at us.

"We talked a lot," she defended herself. "If you want the rest of those answers, you'll have to ask her. I didn't. They didn't matter to me."

That was a lot to absorb. She had all those answers in hand... then why did she continue on this quest if she all ready knew? Then it hit me.

"Kyrie, what secret was she talking about?" Nero asked me. I tensed. If I told him now, her own secret would be exposed, and Lady would be able to piece together all the pieces of the puzzle at once, just as I did. And if she did, so would everyone else.

"I'll tell you later, when we're alone," I told him quietly. "It's not something I want widely known at this point."

Not to mention once I told him, he, too, would know what was _really_ going on inside Shetani's head. Slowly, he nodded, accepting my answer. It was very unlike me to keep things from him, but this was something I _had_ to think about before telling him. I was terrified of how he would react.

Shetani... I hope you appreciate what I'm going through for you...

"Lady, where are they headed?" asked Dante, his tone dangerous. Lady looked at him casually.

"Shorai Cliffs."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Twelve: Queen?

It was a few minutes before Vergil actually got comfortable. I smiled and slowly made my way over to him, evaporating his relaxed state when I straddled him. His eyes met mine, amusement on his features.

"Get off," he said. I grinned.

"Now, now," I teased. "I'm not _that_ easy! You at least gotta put a little effort into it!"

He rolled his eyes and pushed me off. I giggled and slid my hand up his thigh, again, disturbing his peace. He gave me an exasperated sigh as he snatched my hand and jerked my body to him. He then pinned me there with his other arm.

"Stop teasing," he ordered. I shook my head.

"And here I thought you knew me," I teased. "I live to tease."

He quirked a brow at me.

"And if I choose to put you in your place?"

I gave him a hopeful look.

"Beneathe you?"

He rolled his eyes and shoved me away.

"Contain yourself," he said flatly. I knew he really had no interest in me unless I was in Heat, but it was still fun to tease him. Slowly, he rose. I looked at him questioningly. "Stay here. I'll come back for you."

With a soft sigh, I nodded. We were less than thirty minutes from the wards to the temple. I knew we'd get there soon and in one piece... so I relaxed and closed my eyes, leaning back against the edge of the pool. I won't lie, I liked these little intrigues with Vergil, even if 90% of them were just me getting under his skin. He always seemed to enjoy it, though, contrary to what he wanted me to believe.

I lost track of time in that pool... but soon, a strange scent hit my nose. After exploring it further, I realized that I knew that scent!

My eyes snapped open as I sat up, my heart racing.

"Dante..."

Abruptly, Vergil appeared and yanked me out of the water, handing me my clothes.

"We have to go," he said. "Your... friends... are here."

I nodded and dressed quickly, then the two of us bolted through the surrounding trees. When I saw the wards up ahead, I grabbed Vergil's hand tightly in my own and we plowed right through them. It felt like a splash of ice-cold water, really. From there, I found a place to hide and got down to watch.

Dante was the first to burst out of the brush... and ran right into the wards, getting blown off his feet and backwards. He knocked over Trish before he hit the ground. As terrible as it seemed, I was inwardly cheering those wards. Patty came next with Nero and Kyrie. After them came Lady... but where was Sika?

Dante swore as he rubbed his singed face. His healing factor was kicking in, but it was taking a while to heal this burn. Patty frowned at the wards, walking forward to lightly brush them. Unlike Dante, she only got a soft shock, kinda like static shock. She pulled her hand back sadly.

"Guess we'll have to wait," she said. "Shetani's in there..."

That's when I saw Nero and Kyrie exchange looks. After a few minutes, Dante spun on heel and stormed back into the forest, Trish right behind him. The others were about to follow, but Kyrie stopped them and took a tentative step towards the wards.

"Shetani?" she asked softly. Slowly, I came out of hiding. Patty's eyes lit up like Christmas had come early. I made my way to their side of the wards long enough to pull each of them through to this side, where my scent could not be traced. Then I pulled them all out of view, in case Dante and Trish came back. Only after this did I dare reach down and embrace Patty. She cried happy tears, clinging to me. Kyrie also hugged me, glad to see me. When she pulled away, however, her face was grave.

"Dante's out for your blood for hurting Patty like you did," she told me. I nodded.

"I expected no less," I answered. Then I saw her and Nero exchange another look. "You told him."

She nodded.

"I told him _my_ secret... he guessed the rest," she replied. Now Lady and Patty were confused. "I'm pregnant."

Lady smiled warmly.

"Congradulations," she said... then it hit her. Her eyes flew to me.

"That's why you left," she said, realization nailing her hard. "You saw them, Dante and Trish..."

"I should have known not to get my heart involved," I told her. "Where is that traitor, Sika?"

"Dead by my gun," Lady answered. Only then did Vergil dare step out. All eyes went to him, but none of them were unfriendly.

"Father," greeted Nero. That was news to me! I looked at Vergil in surprise. Vergil merely nodded to his son in agreement, completely ignoring the look I was giving him.

"Wow," I commented. "That's not awkward or anything..."

Kyrie gave me a confused look.

"I'm impregnated by your uncle and hitting on your father," I clarified. She giggled while Nero looked uncomfortable. Lady just shook her head. "Shall I hit on you, too, just to keep it all in the family?"

Kyrie laughed outright, knowing I was joking. Nero looked even _more_ uncomfortable. Lady was chuckling. Vergil refused to acknowlege my statement.

"You're all trespassing," came a cool male voice. I jumped and my feline traits popped out. I heard a soft start of surprise as we all turned to see two cat-devils, both male. I looked from one to the other, only for them to exchange looks.

"Kydire?" one ventured. Surprised, I nodded. Both exchanged looks again, then frowned. "Follow us... all of you."

After exchanging looks, we did as told. However, Vergil decided to play his part and took my hand in his own, a gesture noted by everyone in our group, minus the felines leading us.

"Shetani... I'm scared," whispered Patty. I smiled at her and gave her my other hand to hold. She gladly took it, nervous beyond all words as we followed the guards up to a large structure. It looked chinese in origion, ancient chinese. It was beautiful! Red tiles lined the roof while solid gold steps lead up to the door of the building. The woodwork of the buildings was astounding, perfectly molded and impressively upkept.

The guards led us into the temple, across black marble floors, then paused in front of an empty throne.

"Wait here," they both said, then vanished. We all exchanged looks. I was _very_ nervous myself.

"Relax," Vergil instructed. "These are your kind."

"I know," I told him, my nerves showing. "But... I don't know anything about them past what I absorbed from you!"

He was about to say something back when Patty suddenly gasped.

"Shetani, it's you!" she said, pointing at one of the murals on the wall. All of us looked up, only for my eyes to widen. It looked like me, but this woman was slightly different in the face. Her eyes were blue, not green, but... past that, we looked exactly the same!

"Who..." I thought aloud.

"You don't know?" came an elder female voice. I looked over to see a well-aged feline, one with wrinkles and other such things. "It has been twenty years since I last saw you, Kydire... or is it Shetani?"

"It's Shetani now," I answered. "I was renamed when I returned to this world... Tell me, who is that? Is that... mother?"

The old crone nodded.

"She is the last person to sit on this throne... and the last one killed by Mundus," she explained. "You don't remember... any of this... do you?"

I shook my head.

"Child, have a seat," she said. "I have much to tell you."

We all obeyed, sitting down on the ground. I leaned back comfortably against Vergil. His only action was to wrap his arm around my waist comfortably.

"Your story begins with Mundus realizing his mistake in killing our kind," she began. "Your mother was one of the last ones still out in that world, outside of our protection... and the last of the royal bloodline."

"Wait a minute!" I said, struggling to absorb that. "You mean... I'm royalty?"

"Crown Queen of all Cats," she answered. She gave me a few moments to absorb that. "Mundus found your mother and intended to take her as his mate. However, she was not a willing bride. She ran from him, ran until she couldn't run any longer, fortunately making it into these wards, the only place he cannot go. He swore he would have his cat-bride, one way or another... Then you were born. A spy of his among us took you to him as a babe, a gift to the King and his future bride. Your mother went after you, to save you. She succeeded, using the last bit of her hidden power to transport you through time and space to another plain of existance, one where he could never reach you, one where all of this does not exist."

I looked at my knees with wide eyes.

"I'm sure you can fill in the rest," she said. I nodded.

"My power waited until I was of age to bring me back, to right the initial wrong," I said. The crone nodded. "My blood had been human in that world because devils don't exist there, anywhere. It's a place completely devoid of magic and unseen things... so my feline blood was suppressed. When I got back here, it soaked up the energy around me, reawakening it."

"Correct," the crone said. "Now you have a choice: You can go back to your origional life, your human life, and leave all of this behind you... or you can accept everything that comes with this life, including the Throne of Shorai Cliffs."

I frowned and looked at the floor.

"She, you once told me you didn't really have anything to go back to," Lady reminded me gently. "No home, no family... nothing left behind."

That truth seemed to have disturbed the group greatly, but I ignored them, thinking about it.

"I can't go home anyway," I answered finally. "I know too much."

The crone nodded with a small smile.

"But I won't take that throne either," I told her. She frowned. "I am not fit to rule."

I swallowed hard.

"I can't even guide myself," I went on. "How on earth am I supposed to lead a whole race?"

Her eyes gentled.

"Leaders are not born, Shetani," she said softly. "They are made."

"But... if I take that throne... I can never leave this place again... can I?"

"It wouldn't be advised, but I doubt anyone would or could stop you," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Shetani's pregnant!" chirped Patty, sounding very happy about it. The crone was surprised.

"How did that happen?" she asked quickly.

"Heat," we chorused. I looked away, ashamed.

"I couldn't resist someone and things got out of hand," I stated. Then I thought of something. "Hey, question. About our tails, are you ever able to resist completely the pleasure touch?"

The crone nodded.

"Easily," she answered. "Minus one particular case... You cannot fight the touch of your _chiratama_, your soulmate, without great struggle, if even then."

I froze. She took note.

"Child, walk with me," she said. "The rest of you, Denahi will be along shortly. Follow him. He will get you something to eat and then show you where you'll be spending the night."

"It's not the dungeon, is it?" asked Nero, suspicious. The crone frowned.

"You are honored guests of the Queen," she answered. "We owe you all her life. Without all of you working together at different points, sometimes against one another, she would not be here. A cell will be the last place you will end up here."

That relaxed them. Only then did I follow the crone out of the room.

"My child, I sense you are troubled, hurting," she said. "Tell me everything."

So I did. I told her about Dante and I, about how our relationship had progressed. I told her about how I'd come to care for, even love him. I told her about my tail-training with him, then about the training with Vergil. I told her about Mundus and about Patty. Lastly, I told her about Trish and Dante and running away with Vergil. I even threw in there Sika and his treachery.

"-and now I'm here and..." I paused with a heavy sigh of dispair. "I don't know what to do... I still love him, my heart still races when he is near... but he hates me... and he loves that Trish-woman."

"Is that why you left the two of them outside the wards?" she asked. I nodded. "My child, usually when a man takes a cat, they fall in love with them, deeply so... but this Dante seems to be... above that effect."

"He's half-devil, half-human, a son of Sparda," I revealed. Her eyes flashed. "I'm guessing from the look on your face, that this is why."

She nodded, sighing heavily.

"Your mother loved Sparda dearly, child, but he only saw her as a passing fancy, someone to take to his bed," she explained. "When Sparda chose a mortal woman, a human, over her, your mother was devastated, just like you are now. She grew to resent their mother... and told Mundus where to find the traitor, Sparda, and his precious family. He agreed to attack them and kill his wife under the condition that she would allow him between her legs, just once. She agreed... and killed the babes that grew in her stomache. He was furious, but it was too late to take back the deed. He'd all ready seen to the death of Sparda's mortal wife, leaving behind two sons. It doesn't surprise me that you are drawn to them just as your mother was drawn to Sparda."

I felt my heart sink. Now Dante really _would_ hate me... My mother indirectly killed _his_ mother... And Vergil... Goddess... how could I face him, knowing this?

"I see that this troubles you," she said. "I will take you back to the others now."

I barely acknowleged her, too far into my thoughts to really pay attention. However, I was soon in a large room where all my companions sat, eating. Vergil saw my face and was at my side in a nano-second, acting the part completely, like we'd agreed. However, when he reached to touch me, I flinched away.

"Don't," I whispered, my conflicting emotions in my voice. "Please, just don't..."

Now he was genuinely concerned. I never refused his touch like this...

"What happened?" he asked softly. "What's wrong?"

I began to shake.

"You really, really don't want to know," I said, trying to get out of telling him. However, all that did was catch his interest all the more.

"Tell me," he said. I shook my head, desperately trying to avoid it. However, he soon grabbed my chin firmly and clamped my body to his with his other arm, forcing me to look at him, to be near him. "Now... answer me."

Tears began to well up in my eyes and I closed them, trying to force them away... but I obeyed. I told him what the crone had just revealed to me. He froze right off the bat, just hearing that my mother and his father had had relations. When I got to the part about how my mother had ordered the hit on _his_ mother, he began to shake. When I finally fell silent, I couldn't look at him. I hadn't left anything out, not even how I was drawn to both of them, just as my mother had been drawn to their father. I dreaded his reaction, waited for him to just kill me and get it over with... or to storm out, completely furious.

To my surprise, he did neither. Instead, I found myself in a hug.

"You are not held accountable for the actions of a mother you don't even know," he assured me. I sagged in relief and simply clung to him.

"Thank... you..." I whispered softly, telling him in my voice just how much his answer meant to me. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder, relaxing in his embrace.

"Shetani!" called Kyrie, interrupting our moment. "Are you hungry? This food is amazing!"

I laughed and pulled away from Vergil. I took his hand and we returned to the table, sitting down once more to eat. We talked and laughed, completely relaxed, completely unaware of what was going on around us.

* * *

"Is she the one?" asked a male. The crone nodded as they watched a very angry male pace next to the wards, a blonde woman simply watching him, though her own irritation levels were showing. The male's eyes were constantly on the wards, like he thought if he stared at them long enough, they'd go away and let him through.

"How long has he been pacing like that?" the crone asked.

"For the past three hours," answered the male. "He's determined. That look in his eyes tells me he's out for blood... and he's after Shetani. He's muttered her name under his breath several times. The blonde bristles everytime he says it, too. I would venture a guess that she doesn't like Shetani, either."

"No, she doesn't," the crone validated. "The male is Dante, the father of our princes or princesses. He is also Sparda's son."

The male visibly winced.

"The woman is his lover, the one he chose long before he knew our Queen, though he could not resist our Queen during her Heat," the crone continued. "He's the Queen's _chiratama_, as proven by the effect he has when touching her tail."

The male growled lowly.

"This just keeps getting better and better," he grumbled. "Is the woman expendable?"

"As far as the Queen's concerned, yes and no," the crone answered. "As far as I'm concerned, yes."

"What will the Queen do when she finds out someone killed the blonde?" asked the male.

"I don't know, Denahi. I don't know."

"Then it might be best to let them stand there for a while longer."

"Very well. You make the final call. The Queen cannot ignore her _chiratama_ forever."

They both watched as the male slammed his fist into the wards again, giving a low hiss as his hand was burned badly.

"Shetani..."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Thirteen: Almost like a family...

I smiled as I explored the temple, Vergil and Patty with me. Vergil, contrary to common belief, didn't seem to mind kids, even acted much nicer and more father-like to Patty than I'd ever seen Dante act. He was so different from his brother, such a gentleman... with an attitude, an air of superiority, though he was careful not to apply it to me, not here. At least, not without jest included in each gesture.

"Wow!" Patty said excitedly, looking over a balcony. "Hey! I can see Dante and Trish from here!"

I bolted up next to her, dreading that her words were right.

"DANTE!" she called, waving her little arms... And Dante's eyes shot right up to us. The look on his face was torn between wanting to let out his frustrations and surprise at seeing Patty with me and grinning from ear to ear. "WAIT THERE! WE'LL COME GET YOU!"

That time, he gave her a small wave, proving that he'd heard. I gave a heavy sigh, my heart beating painfully. I dreaded this meeting, but knew I could avoid it no longer...

So, Vergil, myself, and Patty walked down the temple steps, down to where Dante and Trish were standing next to the wards. Patty put on some speed and ran right through them, hugging Dante's waist tight.

"The wards-"

"Only keep people from coming in, not leaving," I explained lightly, cutting off Trish.

"You'll never guess what happened!" she said excitedly, demanding his attention. "Shetani's a Queen!"

That got both him and Trish to look at me and Vergil. Vergil nodded, confirming her words. Dante looked back at the child.

"And there's more!" she said. "Kyrie's pregnant!"

Something flashed through his gaze, but Trish then gasped in horror, then her face twisted in rage. Dante, forever the dunce, still didn't get it.

"Shetani's pregnant too!" Patty went on excitedly. This time, Dante froze, his head snapping up to look at me. Patty seemed to know she'd said too much and slowly pulled away.

"You didn't tell me," he said.

"You didn't need to know," I answered. His eyes flashed again, rage slipping through them, soon getting pushed aside. Immediately, I understood. Dante wasn't going to risk upsetting Patty. I put my hand alone through the wards and snagged both Trish and Patty, pulling them through. My eyes remained on Dante, though.

"Vergil, take them to the temple," I said, my voice booking no argument. He knew that tone and didn't argue (for once). Only after I could no longer smell them did I dare step through the wards and face this possible death head-on.

"Now you've no reason to hold back from me," I told him simply. He grabbed my neck and twisted around, shoving me up against a tree. My hand casually came up and pried his hand away like it was nothing. "I'm sorry. It would mean the end of your life if anything happened to me, let alone my unborn heirs."

"Why weren't you going to tell me?" he demanded. "Why didn't I _need_ to know?"

"Would it have mattered?" I asked simply, my voice calm while his was full of rage. "You don't need the burden that knowlege brings. I was going to let you continue on with your life, completely free of my presence. You'd never have to lose control during one of my Heats again. You'd never have to deal with a wanton woman when you're supposed to be training. I figured I was doing you a favor. No strings."

"If you knew the truth about how you came to be, why did you continue on with us after..." he trailed off and I gave him a look. He should all ready know the answer to that... and it was just now hitting him. "Me..."

I sighed and stepped closer to him.

"Dante, I need to you try and relax," I instructed, raising my hands to his head. He looked at me warily. "I'm not going to hurt you... I'm going to help you understand... everything all at once."

Then I closed my eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, I was successfully in his mind, but only the foremost part, the part that was in the here and now.

"Dante, can you hear me?" I asked in his mind. His mental form appeared before me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's called a merger," I answered. "I am allowing you to know all that I know, see what all I have seen... feel all that I have felt..."

Then I sent it all to him, baring myself completely before him, my entire soul laid bare at his feet. Every memory, every thought... it was all there... and his mind slowly absorbed it all. Once I was done, I pulled away and left his mind. When I pulled my hands away, he staggered, then fell, dizzy.

"Do you understand now?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "Do with this knowlege whatever you wish... but know that what is done cannot be undone... ever. You will carry all of this with you the rest of your life."

Then I turned and walked away. There was no reason to stay. He'd fallen through the wards, after all. He was all ready in here and could come to the temple if he so pleased.

I had left nothing out of that merger, not even the knowlege that my own mother had ordered the hit on his because of his father refusing her. I didn't hide my horror at coming to know this, nor my gratitude at Vergil's reaction. However, I was not going to wait to see his.

"Get it all sorted?" asked Vergil, meeting me at the gate.

"Now the choice is his," I answered, gladly taking his hand and walking into the temple at his side.

* * *

It was later that night when we were dividing up for sleeping that I saw Trish again. The look of utmost hate on her features was noted, but Vergil quickly pulled me into my own quarters (the Queen's quarters) before a catfight (no pun intended) could begin. Once inside my quarters, I took a look around. A very large bed was nearby, the sheets royal blue silk. The room was done in mostly blues and blacks. I kinda liked it. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, surprised to find several outfits in my size, even a few formal gowns... I closed it and walked to an ebony door, opening it to reveal a dream bathroom. There was a huge tub the size of a hot-tub, a stall shower in the corner, two sinks, a simple toilet (naturally) within a cubby-hole of it's own, and I noted that all of the lighting in the room were globes lit by magic. They never went out, only dimmed or brightened according to what you wanted. A closer inspection of the large tub revealed that it had whirlpool jets and was almost deep enough to swim in, a small ledge running around the edge for you to sit on.

I was pleased, I won't lie. Vergil had also taken notes on everything.

"This wardrobe is magic," he told me. "The contents change according to whomever opens the door."

I nodded, finding that interesting.

"Well... I don't know about you, but I'm definately trying out that tub!" I told him excitedly. He shook his head with a small smile. I lightly pushed him out of the way of the door to the wardrobe, reached in, and pulled out a simple (but sexy and revealing) green nightgown. It had no straps and zipped up in the front. It cut off slightly below the hips, a very taunting and tempting distance to any male. Any underwear I chose to wear (black string-bikini in this case) would be slightly visible everytime I moved.

"Trying to seduce me?" Vergil asked. I quirked a brow at him.

"Are you truly objecting?" I retorted, then went to the bathroom to start the water. I liked my baths so hot they steamed up the whole room. I was _very_ pleased once the tub was completely full. I turned on the jets and stripped quickly, climbing in. I wasn't alone for long as Vergil stepped into the bathroom and stripped as well. I let my eyes roam, knowing well he knew I was looking.

"Are you finished?" he asked. I laughed and looked at his face.

"Never," I answered. "I kinda enjoy the view."

He rolled his eyes and stepped in with me, relaxing on the edge. Then he stood and walked towards me. Standing up, the water came up to his shoulders and my neck. When he reached me, he pulled me into his arms, holding me against him. I couldn't bite back my cheeky comment.

"What happened to not wanting to be seduced by me?" I teased. I got a small chuckle before he leaned down and kissed me. He kissed a trail along my jaw, all the way to my ear.

"I never said I didn't want seduced by you," he whispered, his voice a very sensual tease in itself. "I merely said if I _did_ bed you, I wouldn't just screw and get it over with... you and I will mate."

A small smile slid onto my face at that.

"And you're so sure I'll _let_ you do that?" I asked, a teasing tone to my voice. In response, he made his point by lightly tugging my tail that had wrapped around his waist, holding him to me. I chuckled. "Point made..."

Then I kissed him again, pressing my body sensually against his own, my hand slinking down his chest, down to teasingly touch his hardening member. A soft groan escaped his lips as I touched and teased him. I planted soft, hot kisses down his neck, across his shoulder, then began to decend down his chest-

"She!" called Patty, jerking me out of my aroused rythum. "Are you in here?"

I gave a sigh of slight frustration, but swallowed it.

"In here, sweetie," I answered, knowing the bubbles alone would hide the view of Vergil's body from her eyes. She came racing into the room in tears. Concerned, I made my way over to her and sat up on the edge of the tub where the stairs were. She was in my arms in a heartbeat. "Hey... it's okay, sweetie... I'm here..."

She just cried and cried and cried, deeply upset about something. Slowly, carefully, I began to peel the clothes off of her. Soon, my hands weren't the only ones as Vergil helped me with the distraught child. She soon hugged him instead of me, letting him pick her up and pull her into the water with us. She buried her head in his neck, slowly calming down, though fully reluctant to let him go. Carefully, he sat her on a higher ledge in the tub, one that would keep her head above water, but that was it. Now that she was calmer, she soon stood on our sitting ledge and then jumped into the deeper part, wetting herself all over. Then she swam around a bit. Knowing she was content and better, I let myself relax and return to Vergil's arms.

"You know," I told him softly, amusement and praise in my voice. "You'd make a damn good father figure."

He gave a low growl.

"That little fact remains between the two of us," he warned. I chuckled.

"But of course," I said, turning to look up at him with a smile. "Wouldn't want to ruin that reputation of yours, now would we?"

He relaxed, realizing I wasn't going to do _anything_ to make him appear any less manly and dangerous than he wanted me to. I smiled and stole a sweet kiss, one he gladly returned, pulling my body to his.

A soft giggle from the side reminded us of our company, both of our faces turning to look at the giggling and smiling Patty.

"What?" I asked her, amused. She giggled again.

"Nothing," she lied. I quirked a teasing brow at her as I advanced.

"Nothing, huh?" I asked, then reached over and grabbed her, pulling her into my arms as I tickled her. She squealled and squirmed, laughing as she tried to get away. I stopped my tickling to let her breathe and had her stand on the ledge again. Then I grabbed the shampoo and began to wash her hair.

"She... can I call you Mom?" she asked softly. I paused, openly touched by her request.

"Of course you can," I told her, pulling her into another hug. She gladly returned it. Then I pulled away and finished getting the soap through her hair. She then gladly jumped back into the revolving water, rinsing her hair out. Vergil helped me a bit, holding her steady in the deeper water, keeping her face above the churning bubbles, while I rinsed it all out. I stole a few kisses from him while doing this, ones he didn't mind returning. After that rinse, I used conditioner in her hair, then we rinsed again. She washed herself off with soap after that, then I followed her out of the tub, my eyes promising Vergil I would return. I went to the wardrobe and opened it, unsurprised that it seemed to understand that I was clothing Patty, not myself. I pulled out a simple nightgown and a pair of undies for her, handing her both. Once she was dressed, I helped her get comfortable in that large bed.

"Night Mom," she said tiredly. I smiled at her.

"Goodnight hon," I answered, kissing her forehead. I pulled the covers up over her and she rolled to her side. In minutes, she was asleep. Only then did I return to the tub where Vergil waited, completely relaxed on the sitting ledge. His eyes cracked open when he heard me enter the water. I swiftly made my way over to straddle him, something he got a soft smirk at.

Not a word was said as lips met in heated need. Hands caressed and roamed, running over every reachable inch. His length hardened again, pressing insistantly against my heat, making me smile. He abruptly stood, his arms now holding me up against him, out of the water, as his mouth decended on my breast. He was rewarded by a soft gasp, my hands gripping his shoulders tightly in pleasure. He was just getting it to peak at his menestrations-

-when raised voices reached our ears. I growled darkly as he tore his mouth away, both of us looking in the direction they were coming from.

"Another time, my dear," I told him, getting out of the tub. Neither of us were happy... and the two raised voices were about to find that out. I dressed quickly, then raced out of the room as the volume of the voices grew louder. I slipped out the door to find Dante and Trish arguing heatedly in the hall. I didn't pay attention to what was said as I raced forward and banged their heads together, causing them both to fall silent in momentary pain. Both looked at me, enraged.

"Take it outside," I hissed. "If either of you wakes Patty, I'll kill you both... or perhaps you'd rather explain to me why she came to me in tears, hm?"

They both glowered, but Dante was the first to move. He stormed to his room and slammed the door. Trish... well... if looks could kill, I'd be dead several times over. I just rolled my eyes and walked back to my quarters, slipping back into the room and shutting the door behind me quietly. Vergil was now dressed and I could hear the tub draining. I was shaking in anger.

"Dante and Trish having couple problems?" he asked, his voice telling me his own frustrations with them. I shrugged.

"Don't know, don't really care," I answered, then walked over to the bed. I got in on the opposite side of Patty, scooting over to the middle so that I could hold her in my arms. She moved a little to get comfortable, but soon settled down again, a peaceful expression coming onto her face. After a few seconds, Vergil slid up behind me, pulling me back a little into his own arms, one under my head, the other around my waist, holding both mine and Patty's hands on Patty's chest. I couldn't help but smile as I settled down to sleep, letting my mind think about what kind of picture the three of us must make.

We were almost like a family...


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Fourteen: Hurt Yet Again

I woke the next morning to soft kisses across my bare shoulders. I smiled softly, soon noting that Patty was sprawled out across her side of the bed, still out cold. Vergil's hand slowly slid up my side, boldly skimming his slight fangs over the base of my neck, the place a mate-mark went. I shivered in anticipation, my hand sliding up to tangle in his hair as I turned a little in his arms, kissing him softly.

"That's one way to wake," I said softly, stealing another kiss. He smiled against my lips and I lightly bit his lower lip, then sucked on it. I was rewarded by a soft groan, his hand under my head moving to grip my side, tugging me over so he could roll on top of me, between my legs. He kissed me sensually, leaning on one arm (as to not crush me), his other hand slowly starting to unzip my nightgown.

Just as the roundness of my breasts were starting to pop out, Patty took a very deep breath. Both of us froze, turning our heads towards her. Swiftly and silently, Vergil slid off to my side, but left my gown unzipped as Patty slowly sat up, yawning. Slowly, she turned around and saw us. She smiled sleepily and buried her head in my chest.

"Morning Mom," she said, then looked up at me with bright eyes. I smiled warmly down at her, brushing my hand gently through her hair.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Great," she answered, then gave another small yawn and got out of bed. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast."

"All right," I told her. "Be safe."

She smiled at me.

"It's just down the hall, Mom," she said, like I was worrying too much (which I probably was). I just smiled and she vanished out of the room.

So... with merely a glance back at Vergil, we picked up right where we left off, his body covering mine again, a heated kiss re-igniting the arousal between us. His hand again decended to the zipper of my gown and pulled it down slowly, sensually... When it was halfway down my stomache, he paused to reach in and caress my breast, making me give a soft groan and lightly arch against him. He smiled, then slid his hand back to the zipper and-

_knock knock knock_

I growled lowly, glaring at the door, and I wasn't the only one.

"Is _everyone_ bound and determined to interrupt us?" I demanded under my breath. I got no answer as whoever was at the door knocked again. Cursing under my breath, I rose, fixed my gown, and answered the door. Denahi was on the other side.

"Forgive me, my Queen," he said, seeing my highly irritated face. "But breakfast will be served shortly. No one else can eat until you are present."

Again, I swore darkly, making Denahi look very uneasy. I would have reacted more if Patty didn't come skipping down the hall to me.

"Do you have anything I can wear, Mom?" she asked. I sighed, swallowing my emotions and putting on a smile.

"Of course," I answered her. "Come on in... Thank you, Denahi. You may go."

He nodded and quickly vanished, knowing Patty was the only thing that saved his skin from my claws right now. Inside the room, I saw that Vergil had all ready gotten into the wardrobe (evident by the still open door) and was in the bathroom changing (evident by the closed door). With a soft smile, I walked over to the wardrobe and closed the door. I opened it again and pulled out a nice dress I thought would look adorable on Patty. She let me help her put it on, then I did her hair with the hair accessories I found in a drawer in the wardrobe. When I was done, she looked like an upper-class young girl. The dress was a soft white, styled like a very decorative silk kimono. She looked so cute! She smiled and spun around in front of the large mirror just as Vergil stepped out in his usual attire. She looked at him.

"What do you think?" she asked him. He looked at her, then gestured for her to turn around. So she obeyed and gave a slow spin. He gave her one of his rare smiles for public eyes.

"Cute," he answered. Her eyes lit up like Christmas came early and ran towards the door.

"I'm gonna show Kyrie!" she said, taking off out the door, though making sure to close it behind her. I shook my head with a smile.

"You know you just made her day, right?" I teased him. He gave a soft nod, then walked over to the wardrobe with me. His hand covered mine as we closed the door together... then opened it. Inside was a _single_ garment, a green dress that matched my eyes. It was a halter-top, the crack from the halter going all the way down between my breasts, exposing their soft curve. The sides were bare other than a corset-like crossing of soft golden strings. At the waist, it solidified into one seamless piece, almost floor length, ending just below my ankles. It would hug my every curve on my upper body. Beneathe it was a pair of stunning strappy green stilts. He moved my hand to open a side drawer and I saw a pair of earrings... and a simple tiara with an emerald set in the center. This tiara was meant to go across my forehead, not _on_ my head.

I looked at him in surprise, making him smile.

"I tested if it could give me precisely what I thought of earlier," he revealed. I looked back at the dress.

"And you _thought_ of _this_?" I asked, still absorbing it. He smiled and kissed my nape. I smiled and leaned back against him. "Well... it's not going to come out of that wardrobe on it's own..."

He chuckled and slid his hand around to the front of me and yanked down the zipper, causing the flimsy nightgown to fall to the floor in a puddle at my feet. Then I reached into the wardrobe and pulled the dress off the hanger and pulled it on over my head. He helped me pull my hair out, then handed me the brush. I gladly used it, brushing until my hair was soft as silk. Then I put it back and put on the tiara and the earrings. Lastly, I pulled on the shoes, appreciating how I was now eye-to-eye with Vergil. He let his gaze roam, an animalistic gleam entering his eyes. I chuckled.

"It'd look better on the floor, no?" I offered. His eyes gleamed as he nodded. Then he put on his usual emotionless mask and offered me his arm. I gladly took it and let him lead me down to the dining hall. When I entered, I enjoyed the reactions of my friends... and Dante. He wasn't the only one to look up, then do a double-take. However, he was the only one to swallow hard, his eyes roaming over my every curve as I walked over to the head of the table where two seats had been saved. Patty, I noted, was seated next to me on my right, Vergil to my left. Gladly, I let Vergil do the gentleman thing and help me into my chair before sitting down in his own. Only then was everyone allowed to put things onto their plates.

"What did Kyrie think of your dress?" I asked Patty. She grinned.

"She said I looked cute," she answered. "Nero liked it, too!"

I smiled at her.

"I'm glad it suits you," I told her.

"What are we gonna do today?" she asked. I shrugged.

"What would you like to do?" I asked her. She thought about it, then got a small blush.

"Can... Can you teach me how to dance?" she asked. I was somewhat surprised by her request. "I mean, like you do at fancy parties, high-class ones... I... I never got to learn... I only watched."

I thought about it.

"I'm sure I could," I answered her. "But I'd need a partner... and so would you."

"My Queen, if I may," Denahi said, then his form shifted, shrinking down to be barely an inch taller than Patty. I was intrigued.

"That's a neat trick," I told him. He smiled, a light blush on his cheeks. "Patty, do you object?"

She shook her head with a smile. I smiled softly, then felt Vergil place his hand on my arm.

"And I will be yours," he said. I gave him a somewhat amused look.

"You?" I asked, teasing. "Dance? Since when?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Since my mother decided Dante and I had to take dancing lessons just to annoy our father," he answered. My hand flew to my mouth as I invisioned just that, giggles escaping me.

"I would have _killed_ to see that!" I admitted, my laughter in my voice. He spared me a slightly annoyed look, but that only served to amuse me more. "All right... After breakfast I'm sure we can find a decent room to teach you, Patty. Denahi, do you know how to dance?"

He nodded, blushing again.

"All of us here do," he answered. "We're required to learn for court and certain celebrations."

I nodded, taking note of that.

"Then I won't have to worry about teaching you something new," I teased. He nodded, finishing his breakfast. "Do you know of a location?"

He nodded immediately.

"We'll go to the ballroom, naturally," he answered. "It leaves it open for anyone that wants to join us."

I nodded with a smile and sipped my orange juice.

"So be it," I stated, then began to eat my breakfast while listening to others talk.

* * *

"Here we are, my Queen," Denahi said, Patty on his arm, mimicking myself and Vergil. It was rather cute, the whole thing. Denahi had taken her enthusiasm in stride. "I think it would be best to start with a waltz, letting you two lead off, then Patty and myself will follow."

I nodded then looked at Vergil.

"Classic or modified?" I asked. He gave me a look.

"She's just learning," he reminded me. I sighed with a smile.

"Just means I'll have to test your skills to their full capacity at a later date, you know," I told him. He just rolled his eyes and a feline started a simple waltz tune. Vergil soon swept me out to the dance floor, our movements perfectly in sync, almost like we'd rehearsed every move. Not once was there a single flaw to our dance, something noted by many eyes. Both Vergil and I often let our gazes wander over to Denahi and Patty as they slowly stepped out. I was watching her, giving some pointers to her, ones that she immediately listened to and improved her dancing. Vergil, however, was watching Denahi. Twice he'd given him warning growls whenever he'd stepped too close to Patty for his liking. Denahi would almost immediately jump and step back.

Once Patty got the hang of the waltz, I gestured for the music to stop. The feline obeyed and now Patty looked at me, eyes aglow.

"I did it, Momma!" she cheered. All eyes from our group flew to me (minus Vergil), especially Dante's. I smiled at her.

"You sure did, sweetheart," I told her. "Now... I want to teach you a more difficult dance, the Swing."

Immediately, several felines cheered. The Swing was a popular dance. I rolled my eyes at them.

"It's a very upbeat dance, something that moves your whole body," I told her. "This one you'll have to be taught step-by-step, not just watch and do."

"Can I watch you and Vergil first?" she asked, uncertain. I nodded with a smile.

"Of course," I answered, then stepped back to Vergil. The feline put on a simple swing and I was, once again, swept away by his trained and practiced hands and feet. Again, we danced flawlessly, whirling around the room, every step precise and unfaltering. When the song ended, we stepped back from one another to the sound of applause. Patty was so excited. So, Vergil and I both went over and walked her through every step. Again, Vergil was watching Denahi closely, making sure he maintained his distance. Once Patty was able to do it at a comfortable speed, we turned the music on again and watched closely as she danced to it. I practically glowed with pride as my pupil practically soaked up the lessons like they were the very air she breathed.

After that, she then looked at me, taking a seat nearby. I knew her legs were tired and her feet hurt.

"What about that one dance?" she asked. I gave her a quizzical look, so she expanded. "It's a close one, the music usually upbeat and fast."

Immediately, I knew which one she was talking about.

"The... Tango?" I asked hesitantly. Immediately, she nodded, her eyes bright. Every feline in the room jeered or gave teasing whistles. "I'll teach you that one when you're older, around age fourteen. Until then, no boy dare get that close and personal with you, understood?"

She nodded immediately, but got a mischeivious glint in her eyes. That was my only warning to prepare me for what she was going to say next.

"But you and Vergil can still show us how it's done, right?" she asked. I looked at her in disbelief.

"My dear, are you _trying_ what I think you are?" I asked her. She smiled innocently.

"I just wanna see how it's done," she said, her tone telling me she'd been plotting this since the last dance. I gave her a knowing smile.

"I'm sure you do," I answered, but stepped back to Vergil. He looked mildly uncomfortable. "The first thing you need to know about this particular dance, Patty, is that nothing in it is truly choreographed. It's usually... move with the music..."

She nodded, though her eyes said she was more than ready to devour the sight.

"Are you all right?" I asked Vergil quietly. He swallowed nervously.

"Unless we're in sync mentally, this could be a disaster," he answered, his voice just as quiet. I smiled and pressed my forehead to his. In that moment, I entered his mind slightly.

"Can you hear me?" I asked in his mind. He soon appeared and nodded to me. "Then pay attention... I fully intend to let loose on this one."

Then I sent him the full dance, move after move. Only after I was certain he'd gotten it all straight did I pull my head back. His eyes showed his usual confidence as he got into the first position.

"This is going to be a hot one," one of the nearby felines jeered, making several others laugh. Then the music started and we swept away. Every movement was precise, our bodies rubbing arousingly together, close enough to tease, but far enough away to remain remotely decent. Several whistles and jeers followed some of the moves we pulled. However, when the song ended, we got the best response. I was leaned back in his arms, my head thrown back, exposing my neck fully to him, my leg up around his waist, my sex pressed intimately against his own. The wolf-calls alone would have made a lesser person blush. However, Vergil slowly pulled me back up and released my thigh, letting me get back to my feet in front of him. Then, in front of everyone, we kissed softly, then pulled away and looked at Patty. She was grinning from ear-to-ear, amazement on her face as well as a slight blush.

"And that, my dear, is the Tango," I told her.

"I wanna learn to dance like that when I'm old enough!" she said. I laughed and caught her as she ran forward to give me a hug. "You guys looked so perfect!"

"That takes not only your dancing to be good, but having a really good partner," I told her. She nodded and then looked up as a loud crack rang through the room from the hall. We all looked that direction, but saw nothing. Frowning, I turned my gaze to Kyrie questioningly.

"Dante," she mouthed, not saying it out loud. I nodded and relaxed, walking over to her, excusing myself from Vergil for a moment. Kyrie then pulled me into the hall as we began to walk in (what I supposed was) the opposite direction Dante had gone.

"Now, what happened?" I asked her. She looked uncomfortable.

"Well, you know about how him and Trish argued last night?" she asked. I nodded. "Well... it was about you... and Patty got dragged into the crossfire. Dante said she was only his charge, nothing more, that she was little more than an annoyance to him."

"That explains why she came to my room last night in tears," I said, but gestured for her to go on.

"Well, just now, when Dante saw your and Vergil's ending position, his face went completely furious and he made his way to the hall... and probably heard every word that was said along the way... and snapped in the hall," she said. "What started to set him off was when Patty called you Mom. By the way, what's that all about?"

"She asked if she could call me that last night and I told her she could," I answered simply. "Since Dante is such a poor parental figure, I decided to take over those duties while she remains here."

"And what's this sudden buddy-buddy-ness with Vergil?" she asked. "What changed?"

I smiled as I thought about how to answer.

"Kyrie... I care very deeply about him," I answered her. "I don't quite love him yet, but I know I will... I intend to make him my mate."

Her jaw dropped in surprise, then her eyes lit up and she squealled, hugging me tight.

"That's awesome!" she said, then pulled back and her face immediately lost all color, her gaze on someone behind me. I gave an experimental sniff... and felt my insides freeze. "I... I better go."

Then she bolted back to the ballroom. Swallowing my emotions, I turned to face the angry half-devil.

"There are easier and more effective ways to drill holes in my head, Dante," I told him simply. His eyes flashed and he dragged me into a nearby room, slamming the door shut behind us. Then he slammed me up against it, his fist clenched in the middle of my chest, pushing hard enough that it was starting to hurt. I winced and slowly pushed his hand off of me, putting it to the side.

"What are you playing at?" he demanded. I looked at him, completely confused.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked. My confusion only seemed to infuriate him more.

"Are you _trying_ to take after your mother?" he snapped. Immediately, my own temper sparked and I punched him hard, causing him to dent the far wall. I snarled at him.

"You have a lot of nerve," I hissed at him. "I'm _nothing_ like her!"

"No?" he asked, getting back up and glaring at me. "You're doing a pretty good job of it! You're carrying _my_ children, but are making moves on my _brother_! Because of you, Trish is all insecure and talking about leaving... and my charge is calling you Mom!"

"She came to me in tears!" I snarled at him. "All these people getting pushed away from you are all _your_ doing! Don't try to pin your problems on me!"

Then I whirled and went to open the door to leave... but Dante's hand held it shut as his other hand spun me around roughly.

Fortunately, I didn't get to find out what he meant to do to me as the door was torn off it's hinges and Vergil's fist flew past my head, punching Dante far, far from me. Without a word, he then pulled me out of the room and down to our quarters. Only once we were there did I let out my slight gasp of pain, my hand going from his to my back. He slowly turned me around and took a look, only for a low growl to escape his mouth.

"It's bruised... isn't it?" I asked, looking back at him. He nodded, though I felt my healing factor begin to kick in. Slowly, the bruise went away, and the pain along with it. "How did you know?"

"Kyrie," he answered. "She came and got me."

I felt a surge of gratitude to her... and to him. I turned and hugged him, letting him wrap his arms around me in comfort.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "It seems I bring a lot of chaos with me no matter where I go..."

He tilted my chin up to look at him and stole a soft kiss.

"Never apologize for circumstances beyond your control," he told me. Then he got an amused look. "So... you've always wanted to do that particular Tango, huh?"

I blushed and nodded, both of us walking out to my balcony.

"Ever since I saw it performed, I wanted to do it, just to let loose like that," I answered, glancing over at him. "I loved how it was so sensual, yet decent, how their bodies moved like poetry in motion..."

I shook my head softly.

"Until now, I've never had anyone I dared do it with," I admitted, then silenced. He placed his hand gently on mine, holding it softly on the rail.

"I'm glad you chose me, then," he answered, honesty behind every word. We would have said more, but the door banged open and Patty came running in, tears running down her face. Both Vergil and I both got down to her level, letting her hug us both.

"What's wrong?" I asked her softly. She was crying on his shoulder, clinging to him more than to me, but I was okay with that.

"Dante says we're leaving," she answered. "I don't want to go..."

I met Vergil's gaze and he didn't hesitate, picking her up in his arms as we left the room, going to the front gates. There, Trish and Dante waited, Dante looking royally pissed off and Trish looking happier than I'd seen in a long time. However, both of them looked on in surprise as Vergil carried the crying Patty beside me.

"Dante, you may leave, but the child deserves the right to choose whether she goes with you or not," I stated coldly. "Your beef is with me, not her. Besides, I believe your words were that she was only your charge, nothing more, merely a large annoyance to you."

His eyes flashed in rage, but he daren't attack me out here in the open with all these felines around.

"My _daughter_ [his rage intensified] stays here," I finished with finality to my tone.

"She is my charge and will return with me," he replied, daring to argue with me. I was about to answer, but the child spoke for herself.

"I want to stay, Dante," she said, looking at him through her tears. "I want to stay with Momma..."

His eyes were harder than ice.

"You're about to cross a line-"

"Then don't draw one," she begged. "Let me stay here... for now..."

I looked at her softly.

"You know if you stay, Dante won't take you back," I told her softly, though my voice carried. "He's not exactly the forgiving type when things don't go his way."

That barb at him was not missed by him, but Trish grabbed his arm before he could act. Patty looked desperately between the two of us.

"I don't want to choose," she answered. "I love you both... so much..."

Her tears picked up pace and I took her from Vergil, letting her hug me tight.

"No one can make this choice but you, sweetheart," I said, my pain in my voice. "This is not the kind of choice I would ever lay before an eight-year-old, but circumstances beyond my control have landed it in our laps. If it were up to me, I wouldn't _make_ you choose... I know you love Dante, very much, and that you're going to miss him, terribly... and I know you'll want to see him again..."

"And she will," Trish said, covering Dante's mouth before he could speak. For once, she and I were on the same page. "We won't make you decide either, Patty. Stay here with your mother for now. Whenever you want, feel free to come by and visit for a while."

Her eyes met mine and I saw her ulterior motives. She just didn't want to share Dante. I looked at Patty.

"See?" I said. "Does this solution work for you?"

Slowly, she nodded, though she got down from my arms and ran over, to hug Trish and a very reluctant and (though he'll never admit it) deeply hurt Dante.

"I will miss you," she said softly. "Please don't forget me..."

"Never," Trish promised her, her voice deceptively kind. Then, slowly, Patty let go and returned to stand in front of Vergil and I.

"What about the babies?" Dante asked finally, looking at me. His tone was casual, but I could see helplessness in his eyes. I decided to be harsh, almost cruel, knowing it wouldn't make me feel any better, but feeling like he earned it after putting Patty through all this.

"They'll have a _good_ father," I answered, taking Vergil's hand. "Just like Patty."

The weakness in his eyes vanished quickly and I knew my blow had hit home. My words had cut him deep. I felt a twinge of regret, but swallowed it. I then turned my gaze to Lady, Kyrie, and Nero.

"Are you leaving as well?" I asked them kindly. Lady smiled and nodded.

"I need to get back to work, keeping devils out of trouble in the outside world," she answered, then walked over and gave myself and Patty a hug. "You take care, okay?"

Patty nodded and I smiled.

"Same to you," I told her. "If you ever visit, I will know. I will send someone to help you through the wards."

She nodded and stepped back. Then I looked back at the other two. Both exchanged looks and Kyrie smiled.

"If we may, we'd like to stay," she said. I nodded with a warm smile. "We like it here."

That made Patty happy. She liked Kyrie very much.

"All right," I said. "If all the farewells are done..."

I let it hang and so, everyone took their paths. Dante, Trish, and Lady decended the temple steps. I gave Vergil a secretive look, one that told him I would explain later, and I made my way quickly to where Patty had pointed out Dante the first time. I saw him prepare to leave the barrier and stretched my mind out to his.

"Dante," I spoke to his head quietly. "I wish it hadn't come to this, that you could have been the one to raise our kits... I still love you..."

I didn't wait for his answer and opened my eyes, instantly breaking the connection. However, I saw that Dante had stopped in his tracks and was looking up at me, his eyes pleading with me, begging me to help him understand... So I sent my thoughts out to him again, bared my soul completely to him again.

Yes, I had come to care for Vergil, would even one day love him... but a part of me would always be with Dante, now and forever. He had a part of me I could never get back.

"Please... never forget," I told him softly. "I will miss you... _chiratama_..."

This time when I opened my eyes, I saw him hit his knees, both Lady and Trish rushing to his sides, worried. However, he soon pushed them both away and stood, lifting his head to look back up at me. We locked gazes for a while, then he turned and walked into the forest. I felt my heart break all over again, watching him go, but I knew it was for the best.

"You still love him," Vergil said, placing his hands gently on my shoulders. "I can see that."

"And a part of me always will," I told him honestly. Then I merged his mind with my own, baring my soul for him just as I had with Dante, every ounce of me laid bare before him. When I finally pulled out of his head, he stumbled a bit, leaning against the wall for support as his mind and heart sorted through what he had just learned. Once his mind was clear again, he slowly got up and pulled me into his arms.

"Reverse that," he told me. Slowly, I obeyed and saw his entire soul, his entire life before my eyes. I saw everything from his first memories to now, here in my arms... Slowly I pulled away and felt my knees buckle. Fortunately, he caught me and held me up against him.

"I will be a good husband to you and a good King to your people," he promised me softly, now understanding my full intentions to make him mine. "But I will not let you mark me."

I looked at him, confused.

"Why not?" I asked. "I don't want to use you!"

He gave me a soft smile.

"But that mark doesn't belong to me... does it?" he pointed out softly. My gaze automatically went to the forest, my heart giving another sharp twist. No... It belonged to he that would never accept it, would never accept me... And Vergil wouldn't mark _me_ because he'd all ready given it to the one it belonged to, to the woman he loved first and more than any other, Nero's mother... I forced my gaze back to Vergil, grateful when he simply pulled me into his arms, offering comfort that he normally only gave behind closed doors.

"Let's go," he said softly. "Dinner awaits."

I nodded and took his offered arm with a small smile.

"You are too good to me," I told him.

"And you to me," he answered simply as we walked down into the temple.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Fifteen: Visitation

THREE MONTHS LATER

"My usual," said Dante, sitting down. The waitress hurried to get his sundae, but returned with a piece of paper as well.

"This telegram was sent here three days ago for you," she told him. Dante slowly picked it up. On it were five names and a short message.

_Sarena_

_Eva_

_Jace_

_Damien_

_Calub_

_Thought you ought to know._

Dante froze, rereading the note. He must have read it nine times before he finally put it down. Then Trish and Lady appeared, walking in to sit with him.

"What's that?" asked Trish, going to grab it. Dante quickly swiped it and crumpled it in his hand, tossing it into the nearest trashcan.

"Nothing," he answered simply. "What's the job?"

NINE MONTHS LATER

"We'll be back in roughly three days," I assured my disgruntled husband. Vergil didn't want me to go, but knew I'd made up my mind. He pulled me softly into his arms and held me close.

"Please be careful," he told me. "You know how dangerous this is, Shetani."

I nodded.

"I know," I told him softly, stealing a soft kiss. "We'll be safe."

Every pore of his being screamed that he didn't want to let me go, but he sighed and released me, stepping back. He turned to my kids and hugged each of them, even Patty.

"You be sure to mind your mother or these trips will never happen again," he told them. They all nodded dutifully, though we all knew they weren't going to obey completely. No child ever was that obedient.

"I'll call when we get there," I assured him, then picked up Eva, placing her on my hip. "Let's go."

The kids all nodded, waved at the world we were leaving behind, and then we all grasped hands. I closed my eyes softly and concentrated... and felt the air around us move quickly, almost like a roller-coaster. When I opened my eyes, I was looking up at a familiar sign.

"Come on!" Patty said excitedly as I set Eva down. She grabbed Eva's hand and the six of them raced into the building, then upstairs to Patty's old room. I shook my head and followed them in. I first noted the absence of Dante... then saw the missing sword.

The kids were all laughing and playing upstairs. For some unknown reason, they didn't fight as much as most siblings did, even looked up to Patty. It was sweet, really.

The whole place had a thick layer of dust everywhere. I crinkled my nose at most of it... then noticed the picture on the desk. Casually, I walked over and picked it up, looking at it.

_Eva... So... this is Dante's true weakness, his mother..._

I set it down, noting that only his weapons and that picture were the only things not covered in dust.

Disgusted, I rummaged around in his cubboards and began to clean.

After cleaning the entire building, I took a quick shower, then relaxed on the couch. It was almost suppertime at this point. I began to wonder if Dante was going to come back at all tonight when the sound of a motorcycle approached outside. I watched the door with a great deal more expectation than was wise, unsurprised when Trish and Dante walked in. Both froze as they caught sight of me.

Dante was just as I remembered him, though he seemed to have filled out a bit more... His eyes were still that stunning blue, the kind that left me breathless. I had to shake my head to banish the less-than-appropriate thoughts that entered my mind at seeing him again.

However, Trish's presence was a harsh reminder of things I wanted to forget, of _why_ I'd never bothered to come here until now.

"Welcome back," I greeted them calmly, noting that Dante tensed a great deal, swallowing hard. Trish gave him a nervous look, like she knew _why_ he was reacting like this. "I do apologize for my timing, but Patty wanted to see you. I had hoped to wait two weeks for my Heat to pass... but, you know Patty. Patience isn't her best feature."

Trish gave a small nod, forcibly pulling Dante over to his desk by his arm, something that made me roll my eyes and look away. Then Dante seemed to recover, putting his weapons up and relaxing back in his chair, completely ignoring me. I struggled not to frown, somewhat hurt, but shrugged it off.

"How've you been, Trish?" I asked, trying to fill this loud silence. She shifted uncomfortably, telling me she didn't want to be here any more than I did.

"Doing well, yourself?" she asked, maintaining pleasantries.

"So far, so good," I answered simply.

"How are the babies?" she asked. I smiled.

"I wouldn't exactly call them babies anymore," I answered, amused. "Felines mature quickly, only stopping the aging process when they reach full maturity. They may only be a year old, but they look like they're four... and they're a handful."

Trish gave a small grin.

"I can imagine," she agreed. Then another person walked into the store.

"Lady!" I greeted, surprised and pleased.

"Shetani!" she said, walking over to give me a hug. "I got your last letter. I'm glad you made it here okay."

I smiled.

"Of course," I told her.

"And the kids?" she asked.

"Upstairs with Patty," I answered. She shook her head with a smile, then lost it as she looked at Trish.

"Trish, I need your help with one of my missions," she said. "Would you come with me? This one's slippery."

Trish nodded, looking relieved.

"I'll come, too," Dante said, only for both Lady and Trish to shake their heads.

"No," Trish said.

"You're needed here," Lady agreed. Both gave me smiles (Lady's bright and warm and semi-apologetic, Trish's nervous) and left the shop. I shook my head at them, then heard six sets of steps coming down the stairs.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," said Jace. I smiled at him, grinning when I saw their expressions change as children looked at father... and he looked at them.

"Dante!" Patty squealled, running over to jump up and hug him. He gave her a small hug back. "These are my siblings."

Dante let her sit on his lap as he looked over the five uncertain kids.

Sareena was built on strong lines, her face shaped like mine, regal and commanding. She had my eyes, but her father's stark-white hair. It fell down to mid-back on her, though it was held back in a braid right now.

Eva was a near duplicate of myself, though you could see some traits of Dante's mother in her, mainly in the healthy waves of her hair and her tanned skintone. Her eyes were Dante's, matching in both shape and color. Her hair was mostly as black as my own, though there was a single white streak on the right side of her face, completely natural.

Jace was his father in every way. There was very little of me in him. He had his father's hair and eyes. That was the reason I'd named him Jace. Dante'd always liked that name, according to Vergil anyway.

Damien was often mistaken for Jace when people couldn't see his eyes. They were as green as my own and always full of mischeif.

Calub was our oddball. His hair was a mixture of pure white and blonde. It almost looked like he had blonde highlights done. It was so cute. He had one blue eye and one green one.

My children were my pride and joy, my greatest acheivement. It was very difficult for felines to carry to full term (though they always had _litters_) so it was a pleasant surprise when I'd managed to. They brought me so much joy.

"They are Sareena, Eva, Jace, Damien, and Calub," Patty said, pointing to each one in turn so Dante would know which was which.

"Are you still hungry, Jace?" Dante asked. Jace nodded and Dante slowly set Patty down on her feet. "Then how about we fix that problem?"

I knew where this was going.

"There's a diner down the way," I cut him off. There was no way I was letting him order pizza and make me pay his past-due tab. He didn't even acknowlege me, but he didn't argue either. "Let's head that way."

"Okay!" the kids said excitedly. Eva walked to me and held her hands out, asking to be held. I smiled and picked her up, placing her on my hip. Sareena, ever the bold one, simply walked over to Dante and did the same thing Eva had. Dante only hesitated for a second before uncomfortably picking her up and placing her on his shoulders. I barely hid my smile at how cute it was. That movement broke the ice as all the kids then approached him, too, minus Eva. She was, after all, the shy one of the bunch.

"Let's go, Daddy!" Sareena said from her perch. I started for the door, not letting him see my face, but I was certain he heard me chuckle at the look on his face. However, he seemed to recover quickly because I was soon joined by him and the kids. They were playing twenty questions with their estranged father, much to Dante's discomfort and amusement. They weren't shy, either. Only Eva seemed nervous about him. She was a bright child, noticing the tension between him and I. Her worried gaze often went from him to me, then back again. Whenever he looked at her, she would shrink into me, hiding her face in my shoulder. I would smile and continue walking. When we reached the diner, We quickly found a corner booth, one of those circular ones. The kids piled in, forcing Dante and I to sit next to eachother.

The tension went up another notch at this, but he seemed content to ignore me. I was content to let him get to know his children. After all, that was why I'd brought them along.

"_And it gave you an excuse to see him again_," my mind chidded. I looked away from him and then the waitress came over.

"Wow, Dante," she teased. "Never pictured you to be the family type."

He got even more uncomfortable and I barely hid my smile. However, I chose to save him this time.

"Oh, they're only here to visit," I told her. "I've known Dante for a while and chose to bring my children with me this time. After all, I can't just leave them at home, now can I?"

"Not in this day and age," the waitress agreed, smiling at little Eva. "What can I getcha to drink?"

"Chocolate milk!" all the kids chorused. I chuckled and shook my head. The waitress smiled and wrote that down on her pad.

"A beer," Dante answered. I rolled my eyes at him, annoyed, and I saw that she'd caught my reaction.

"How about something non-alcoholic, considering the company?" she advised him, gesturing to the minatures. He frowned, but sighed and gave in.

"I'll share mine!" Sareena offered from next to him. He gave her a small smile.

"Guess I'll have Chocolate Milk, too," he said. The kids smiled at him, even a shy little Eva. She nodded and then looked at me.

"Iced Tea," I answered. She nodded.

"I'll be right back with that," she said, then left us with menus. Eva, Calub, Patty, and I shared one, Dante sharing his with Sareena, Jace, and Damien. When the waitress came back, we all ordered, then the kids began to talk with Dante again. Patty was excitedly telling him about what all she'd done and learned at Shorai Cliffs. The kids were filling him in on what all they'd been taught, too, each trying to one-up eachother, minus little Eva. She remained silent, shy. I looked at her with a small, warm smile.

"Nervous?" I asked her softly. She blushed and nodded, looking at her lap. I brushed her hair out of her face and back behind her ear. "Why?"

She began to wring her hands together nervously.

"What if he doesn't like me?" she asked weakly. I knew well that Dante could hear every word, even over all the chatter. I smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, Eva," I said softly, pulling her into a one-arm hug. "He will love you... Just be the little angel I know is in there somewhere... and don't go chewing on the bones at dinner and give yourself away."

She giggled and gave me a soft push, then sombered up again.

"But... everyone says I'm so much like you," she said quietly, looking to her lap again. "And Daddy doesn't like you..."

Both Dante and I looked at her for that one, though he quickly looked away, trying to hide that he'd heard. I sighed.

"Honey, just because we don't get along doesn't mean he'll love you any less than your siblings," I assured her. "Give him a chance, Eva... Nothing ventured..."

"Nothing gained," she finished, then looked a little nervous. However, she slowly got up some nerve. She was still shaking like a leaf as she stepped over me and I slid over, letting her sit between me and her father. Dante looked at his shy little daughter.

"You're awful quiet, Eva," he told her, his voice gentle.

"She's shy," Patty said. "But she's smart, too. She can speak four different languages!"

Dante got an impressed look as he looked at Eva as she blushed a little, her modesty showing.

"Is that so?" he asked Eva. "Maybe you could teach me a few of those."

Eva's eyes lit up as she smiled at him and nodded, launching right into what else she knew how to do. The ice was successfully broken. I sent Patty a grateful look and she smiled, nodding.

The meal ran smoothly from there, everyone excited to get to know eachother. However, Dante continued to ignore me, not that I was exactly holding out an olive-branch myself. The walk back to the shop was interesting as all the kids were vying for his attention, something that only seemed to amuse him more.

"I got a game we can play!" Patty said and the kids all raced upstairs after her. I shook my head at them and then tensed, realizing that now Dante and I were alone. The tension in the room was so bad you could cut it with a knife. I shook my head with a sigh.

"Are you going to ignore me the entire time we're here, Dante?" I asked, my voice semi-cold. That wasn't the tone I wanted to use, but I suppose my bitterness at being tossed aside for that blonde bimbo was showing through. "I guess that would be the normal treatment, but I would hope you've matured a little since we left."

His eyes flashed, but he sat down in his chair and leaned back, putting his feet on the desk.

"There's nothing to say," he answered, his own voice cold. In a way, I'd been expecting that answer, but that did little to stop my temper from rising.

"You might wanna start with why you attacked me so openly before you abruptly decided to leave," I answered. "Or maybe you'd like to tell me how I should have kept the kids away from you as they are _unnecessary burdens_, if I recall correctly how you titled Patty all those months ago."

His relaxed state vanished as anger flashed in his eyes.

"This coming from the woman who was so selfish she wouldn't have told me about them if Patty hadn't said anything," he shot back.

"That petty statement coming from a bitter, poor lover," I replied, my temper rising more. His anger intensified.

"That's not the impression all of those moans gave me," he retorted. I rolled my eyes, though you could see the anger in my eyes.

"And you're a poor judge of real and fake, too," I retorted, then turned and walked towards the stairs. That seemed to be the last straw. A sharp, painful sensation tore through me as he jerked on my tail, jerked me back to him, forcing me to face him. Full-blown rage was in his eyes. I pushed his chest hard, throwing him away from me, into the war wall, his swords falling down around him, barely missing him. However, a nearby chair wasn't so lucky. I gave a dramatic sigh.

"And to think, that could have been you," I said bitterly. His rage tipped completely and he was on his feet in seconds, Rebellion in his hand as he raced towards me. I met him, head on, with my sais. His strength alone was pushing me backward, so I concentrated... hard.

He hissed as electicity shot through him from our joined weapons. He was forced to break and back away. I quickly spun and kicked him in the chin, just for good measure. I was quite pleased when he hit the far wall. He was on his feet seconds later, the sword long forgotten as he charged. He had me disarmed in seconds like this as I was forced to block the flurry of punches and kicks he threw my way.

I wasn't sure when the whole situation turned in his favor, when I found myself pinned beneathe him, gasping for breath. His hands had my wrists pinned beside my head, my legs on either side of his hips as he lay there, struggling to get his own breath back. I struggled against his hold to no avail. However, I had one last resort... and I used it.

I leaned up quickly and snagged his lips with my own. He froze for a moment... then began to kiss me back.

My last resort backfired on me as he released my hands, only for his hand to slide down my side, down to caress my tail. A soft gasp of pleasure escaped me as my hands slid up to tangle in his hair, my body enjoying the feel of his touch again. His mouth covered my own again, his hand sliding from my tail to my thigh, pulling it up around his waist, the sexuality of this position not lost on me.

His mouth slid from mine and began to press urgent kisses down my neck, causing my entire body to tremble with need. My breath came in soft pants at his teasing touch, my eyes clamped shut in ecstacy. When he gave a soft bite at the base of my neck, a soft moan slid past my lips before I could stop it. He smiled against my skin and slid his mouth back over my own. Now, he rose to his knees between my legs, his hands grabbing my thighs tight as he abruptly sat back on his legs, pulling me up with him, up to straddle him. His hands released my thighs as they slowly slid up my sides. One went to my shoulder while the other slid under my shirt, up under my bra to caress my breast.

I gasped, arching into his touch, my eyes closing as my head tilted up to the ceiling. In response, he gave a rather rougish bite on my exposed neck. The reaction was immediate. My breasts peaked, my center moistened and heated, and a far-from quiet moan fell on his ears.

We froze as giggles reached our ears, both of our eyes snapping open to see six pairs of eyes looking down at us from the second floor. I quickly pulled away from Dante and looked up at them with a small smile, hiding my blush at being caught like that.

"Yes?" I asked them. Patty was grinning.

"So much for not liking eachother," she teased, making the others giggle again. "Now, don't go making another set, Momma. Wait til they're at least nine!"

With a soft glare I raced up the stairs after them. All of them squealled and ran away, trying to get away from the mother that was certain to tickle them when she got ahold of them. After a while, I made my way back downstairs, shaking my head with a smile at my children. Dante was back to sitting casually at his desk, leaned back in his chair, his head in a dirty magazine.

"Don't let my kids see those," I warned him. He didn't even glance at me. I frowned and walked over, taking it out of his hands and tossing it on the desk. "I'm serious."

"Why?" he asked cooly. "Afraid to be outdone by these smokin' hot models?"

"Hardly," I answered coldly. "I don't think I wanna know where all they've been."

I turned and went to walk away.

"This coming from the woman that's so desperate to have me that she's fucking my brother," he stated. "What? Is Vergil as sick of you as I am?"

I felt something inside me shatter.

_He was... sick of me?_

It happened so fast I didn't even know I'd done it! My hand stung, but not as much as his cheek did, guessing from the shocked look on his face.

"You bastard," I said, my voice full of fury and anger. "Say what you want about me, but don't you _dare_ drag him into this!"

Then I spun on heel and stormed out. I wouldn't come back until it was time for my kids and I to leave. They were here to see him, after all. It was about damn time he started acting like it!

* * *

It was several hours later before Dante stopped stewing.

"Daddy, I'm tired," little Eva said, tugging on his coat lightly. He looked at her as she rubbed her eyes, struggling to stay awake.

"Then let's get you to bed," he said simply, deciding to forfeit his bed and Patty's for the night. Patty, Eva, and Serena would fit on her bed while the boys would have his. Him? Well, there was always the couch...

He slowly got up, picking Eva up in his arms. He carried her upstairs, only to find the majority of the kids all passed out cold, minus Patty. She was slowly pulling Serena across the floor on a blanket, taking her to her own bed.

"Let me," Dante told her. "Go downstairs and fix your nightly drink... grab me a beer while you're at it."

She nodded and left. With a sigh, Dante placed Eva under the covers, then picked up her sister and placed her sleeping form on the other side. Eva watched him quietly, not saying anything until he was done.

"Daddy..."

He looked over at her. She held out her little arms and Dante smiled gently, giving her a hug.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Eva said quietly. "I love you."

Dante was surprised, but hid it well.

"I love you, too," he told her softly, tucking her in. He was lucky his mother had at least taught him this much, having done it for him and his brother often enough. Otherwise, he'd have been completely clueless about how to treat his _own_ kids.

After that room, he went and gathered up the boys, placing them on his own bed. Only after they, too, were tucked in, did he venture back downstairs. Patty was waiting on the couch, handing him his beer while she drank her hot tea.

"Patty, why do they call me Dad?" Dante asked. Patty seemed surprised.

"Because you are," she answered, like he should know the answer to his question.

"I know that, but... wouldn't Shetani have them call her _mate_ father?" Dante pressed. Patty gave him a weird look.

"Dante, Momma never mated Vergil," she told him simply. "Yes, they're married, but that's as far as it goes. Momma wants her kids to know, under no uncertain terms, who her parents are and that the man raising them is Uncle Vergil, not Dad. Why? Does that bother you?"

On the contrary, it brought warmth and more questions to Dante. Did Shetani still love him?

"Speaking of Momma, where is she?" Patty asked.

"She left shortly after you kids came to the top of the stairs earlier," Dante answered simply. Patty spat out the tea she'd been drinking, a horrified look coming onto her features.

"She's been gone that long?" she squeaked. Dante frowned.

"Yes, why does that matter?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Mundus is still after her, idiot!" she answered, freaking out. "What if he got her? Get out there and look for her right now!"

Patty began pushing him to the door. Dante sighed and grabbed his guns and his sword.

"Fine, then," he said. "If she matters that much to you."

"She _should_ matter that much to _you_!" she hissed, then shut the door to his _own_ shop in his face. With a low growl and a few curses under his breath, he headed down the street, tracing what little was left of Shetani's scent through the streets.

It was strange, really. The town was empty of all devils, though he could have sworn he could never go out without getting tracked down by one of them... so... where...

_Shetani!_

Dante felt a bit of fear grip him as he moved faster, following the scent further and further from the shop, finally coming to a dead end alleyway...

_But where..._

Something glittered off to the side, near the wall. The area reeked of devils, confirming the worst. Slowly, he stepped towards the object and picked it up.

_Vergil's amulet..._

Shetani... had been taken.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Sixteen: The Ending... and a New Beginning.

Two hours later, Dante was pacing the floor in his shop while five people talked about what would be best to get Shetani back.

Dante had yet to say a word.

I watched it all unfold. I knew him better than most, knew that he was blaming himself right now for this. The adults continued to ignore me, letting me listen to them argue.

"Stop it!" I finally cried out, having heard enough. All of them looked at me. "Standing here arguing isn't going to save Momma!"

All of them exchanged looks.

"Since Kyrie can't fight, leave her here with me and my siblings," I continued. "The rest of you, go to Hell, and I mean literally. Mundus will have her by now. He won't hurt her, we know that, not until he gets what he wants from her... which will never happen. Momma would rather die than give him what he wants. However, you standing here isn't doing anything. Sooner or later, she _will_ lose control, or did you all forget she's in Heat?"

Again, all of them shifted uncomfortably.

"I like her plan," Lady said. "We can plan things after we get there. Vergil, can you get us there?"

Vergil nodded.

"Good," Lady said. "Dante, let's go."

Dante didn't answer her, just picked up his weapons and stood. His face was impossible to see through his hair, but I knew that posture. It was self-loathing. I shook my head sadly. He'd have to get over this in time.

"We'll find the nearest hellgate from here and use it to get there," Vergil said. "Yamato will open the door."

"Good," Lady said. So... the rescue committee left.

"They won't make it in time to save her... will they?" Kyrie asked. I shook my head.

"No," I answered. "But they'll arrive in time for all those walls of ice to come down."

* * *

With a low groan, I slowly sat up, pain tearing through me.

_Yep. I'm definately in Heat..._

I opened my eyes and looked around. I had no doubts as to where I was. The devils who'd grabbed me made no bones about where they were taking me before they knocked me out with some type of inhalent.

However, I'd been expecting a cell, not a large, spacious, and extravagant bedroom. Everything here was done in emerald and gold. My clothes had even been completely removed, my battle wounds treated. I pushed aside the large blanket and saw a note on the nearby vanity.

_My Lady,_

_Forgive me for your state of undress._

_Your wounds were severe and Master_

_Mundus demanded they be seen to. In_

_the wardrobe, there will be some clothes_

_for you. In the bathroom, there are_

_towels just in case you choose to wash_

_up. I even left a few scents for you to_

_use. According to our source, you like_

_those particular scents. When you are_

_decent, please pick up the phone and_

_ask for me, your humble servant,_

_Reese._

My frown deepened, but I sighed, obeying. After all, I was not going to walk around naked. So, I went to the wardrobe and pulled out the clothes, then went to the bathroom and showered. Sure enough, everything was exactly as I prefered. Once clean, I took a second look at the clothes that had been left for me.

It was a green dress matching my eyes. However, it was a great deal more revealing than I liked. I was disgusted by it but, having nothing else to wear, I put it on, followed by the heels. Then I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"How may we be of service?" asked a male voice.

"Reese," I answered, my tone clipped.

"Of course, my Lady," said the male quickly. "I will send her right away."

Then he hung up. I frowned, but hung-up as well. Fortunately, Reese didn't take long to appear. I knew right away that she was a spider-devil, though she currently wore a human form.

"My Lady, that dress looks as good on you as I thought it would," she said. I growled darkly.

"I want a different dress, one that's decent, or I will not set foot outside this room."

She frowned deeply.

"You don't like it?" she asked. She was a dumb one.

"No," I spat. "It's a garment for a whore!"

She bristled and I guessed this was one of hers.

"I will have something decent within the hour or I will have your head," I snapped. "Understood?"

She looked like she wanted nothing more than to tear me apart, but nodded, obeying my command.

"I will return with something decent," she grumbled, then left. I was furious. The least Mundus could do if he intended to win me over was to at least _try_ to appease me.

I wasn't waiting very long before she returned with another gown. This one met my standards. I had her wait outside while I changed, making sure to hang her dress back up neatly before stepping out the door. The hallway was dimmly lit, but I saw the two guards stationed at either side of my door. Both looked warily at me and Reese.

"I will take you to my Master now," Reese said. I growled.

"Good," I said. "Then I can give that low-life a piece of my mind!"

She _really_ didn't like it when I insulted her Master, but lead me away nonetheless. We walked all the way to a large throneroom. There, a seraph-like creature sat on the throne. His three eyes were all on me, a pleased smile on his face.

"Get that look off your face, Mundus," I snarled. "Or shall I call you Sin?"

His smile didn't dim.

"Leave us," he commanded. With bows, every devil in the room left. Mundus rose and walked towards me, shrinking into a human form along the way. In this form, he was only three inches taller than me. If I were a girl that swooned, I would have. He was gorgeous, a being seemed to have been carved by angels... but my disgust at my treatment thus far kept me from melting before him.

"Shetani," he said softly, stopping a few feet from me. "Welcome home."

Lightning fast, I gave him a right hook, one hard enough that he stumbled away. He looked up at me in mild surprise.

"How _dare_ you!" I snarled. "You have no right keeping me here!"

"Oh, but you will find that I do," he answered, then clamped my body to his. I struggled but he'd pinned my arms at my sides. "This time, Dante isn't here to save you, my dear."

Then he sank his fangs into my neck.

"No..." I whimpered, tears of physical and emotional pain gathering in my eyes. He didn't respond, only finished the mark, sealing it. He released me and I stumbled away, my hand on the mark. "How could you?"

"Now, now," he tutted. "It's tradition that you reciprocate that action."

"Not _even_ on my last breath!" I snarled weakly. My vision was swimming, the pain of Heat tripling. "What... what have you done?"

He was smirking at me as he pulled me into his arms. My vision cleared right up, making me even more confused.

"Shetani, you are now my mate," he told me. "To leave me is to die."

I felt a fresh wave of pain wash over me.

"B-but... I don't want you!" I said weakly. He chuckled and caressed my side, making me shiver.

"You will find the opposite to be true, my dear," he whispered in my ear. "Your body's telling me a very different story."

"Get away from me," I protested pathetically. My voice was far from firm. It actually came out more like a plea. "Let go... Stop touching me."

"No, Shetani," he answered, his tone dark. "I think I will take what is rightfully mine, what is due from my _mate_."

I had no fight in me, though my mind screamed against him.

_Dante... Just imagine this asshole's Dante... that's how I'll get through this..._

I felt completely helpless as he picked me up and carried me back to the room I woke up in.

_Dante... please save me..._

* * *

Two weeks, that's how long it took the rescuers to get through the hordes of devils trying to block their way. However, their fight was far from over. Standing before them, between them and Mundus's castle, were his elite. These devils were all as powerful as Sparda, if not more so.

"Just like all the others," Lady said, lifting up Kalina-Ann. The others only nodded and the battle began. It didn't take them long to realize they were outmatched, only long enough for the devils to get the upper-hand and to trap them.

"Master Mundus, we have the homewreckers," called one of the devils. Three red orbs appeared in the sky.

"Bring them to me," was the command. "It will be quite delicious to have my reluctant Queen watch those she loves die for her defiance."

Thus, the group was hauled before the throne. Sitting on it in all his glory was Mundus. Chained to the side of his throne, to the very ground at his feet, was a very broken Shetani. All of them could see the mark on her neck, though none of them could see a mark on Mundus. All of them were thrown to the ground before the throne. Shetani's eyes were on one of them and one alone (not that any of them were surprised).

"Dante," she said quietly, as if unable to believe her eyes. Then her voice hardened and rose to where it could be heard clearly throughout the room. "I can understand why the rest of you came but Dante? What? Lose a bet?"

There was no answer from him, only something that flashed through his gaze too fast for anyone to catch.

"Last chance, Shetani," Mundus said to her. Shetani refused to even look at him. "Your mark... or their lives."

"Never," Shetani answered coldly. "Not _even_ for my _own_ life."

"And what of the lives of your children?" Mundus asked silkily. Shetani looked to the floor, tears falling down her face.

"They're as good as dead either way," she choked out. "Either choice won't save them from you."

"Shetani..." Lady said, shocked at the defeat in her voice. All of them were stunned. Mundus had broken most of her spirit, save the one part he wanted most!

"Very well," Mundus said. "You should know that their lives are lost because of your stubborness and pride."

He warmed up for the shot-

And five white felines surged into the room, tearing into the elites. Unprepared, they lost grip on the prisoners.

"Momma!" Patty cried, running through the open door to Shetani's side. Shetani threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Oh, Momma! I'm so sorry... they wouldn't stay behind."

Kyrie was in the open doorway now as the prisoners stood and joined in on the fight. However, Mundus's eyes were only on one of them, his third eye preparing for the shot...

SHETANI'S POV

The fear that gripped my heart was uncompared to any in my life right now. Flashes of my life here began to fill me...

_"I was just telling them about what we needed Dante's services for," Sika said. Almost immediately, her head spun around to look at him in disbelief._

_"Dante?" she repeated. "You brought me down here to this wretched noisy city to get the aid of Dante?"_

* * *

_"Are you coming too?" she asked. Shetani dreaded the answer._

_"You guys don't really think you can do this without me," he said._

* * *

_"You are so cute first thing in the morning," he teased. I blushed, but pushed him off the beam. He landed on his feet down below, grinning up at me. Dante was completely ignoring everything around him as he continued to watch out the window nearby._

* * *

_With a soft 'pop' I was back, my knees straddling him while I glared at Dante with narrowed green cat-eyes._

_"I wouldn't do that," he warned me with a smirk._

* * *

_"I hate Dante," I answered. "He's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel-There's nothing there to like at all."_

_"Not talking about anyone I know, are you?" asked said white-haired git appearing like magic in our doorway. Sika immediately released my tail, not wanting to get caught touching me like that, especially by our egotistical guide. I spun around to face Dante, only to do a double-take. He'd showered and changed out of his usual clothes into a pair of nice pants, no shirt, and his signature coat. No weapons were anywhere to be found. I blinked, unable to process this change in him. "Lady wants us to go to a club for dinner and dancing. Might wanna freshen up."_

_Then he was gone. I was left looking after him like a complete idiot._

_"Ah yes, I see," Sika said in a totally agreeable tone, though there was a twinge of mock in it. "Filthy, rude, complete scoundrel... nothing there to like at all."_

* * *

_BAM!_

_I had never been so grateful to see Dante before in my life. I immediately ran to him, pressing my shaking body against his._

* * *

_With a 'pop' I was back, though now straddling him. However, before I could attack, his hands grabbed my own, his eyes flying open and he pinned me beneathe him on the bed again._

_"Told you you'd come on to me," he said with his annoying smirk._

* * *

_"Nice view to wake up to in the morning, kitten," came his annoying drawl. I laid my ears back flat against my head._

_"No comments from the Penut Gallery," I said, then felt his hand lightly brush my tail. I gasped, unprepared for it. Just as I sagged, he caught me, his one arm wrapped around me, under my breasts, holding me against him while he played with my tail._

_"Resist," he instructed, his voice a sensual whisper against my ear. A shiver ran down my spine at the sound of it, but I reasoned that it was his voice in conjunction with my tail. Without his playing with my tail, I wouldn't be shivering at his voice._

_I swear my own mind laughed at me._

_I struggled with all my might to resist, but was failing miserably. It probably didn't help that I was in the first stages of Heat, either._

_"Dan... te..." I whimpered, telling him just how poorly I was doing. In response, he lowered his head to my exposed neck, his breath a sensual tease against it... "D-don't! Please!"_

_This time, he listened and released me, letting go of my tail._

* * *

_His hand began to put a little more fervor into stroking my tail, into twisting it in his hand, occassionally giving it soft pinches that caused little bursts of pleasure to shoot through me. I gasped every time he did it!_

_Slowly, he leaned his head down to my bare neck... and placed a soft kiss there. He was rewarded by a very, very soft moan slipping through my parted lips. He moved his lips up next to my ear._

_"You're supposed to be resisting me, not moaning for me, kitten," he whispered, though you could hear his amusement._

_"Kitten..." he grumbled when he placed a soft bite on my neck. He was rewarded by a moan I didn't bother to smother. He sat down on the bed, pulling me onto his lap while he toyed with my tail and pressed teasing kisses upon my flesh. My flesh heated under his expert hands and torturous mouth. I knew I was failing this lesson terribly... but I also knew he could be doing so much more than what he was, could be making it impossible to resist him at all..._

_"Dan... te..." I whimpered pathetically, it being the only ojection I could place right now._

_"All it will take is for you to tell me to stop," he whispered against my ear before giving it a light bite. I gasped and gave a mild moan as he then trailed kisses down my chin, back towards my neck again._

* * *

_"God, Dante," I breathed. He smiled against my breast, teasing it to match the peak now resting on the other one. Then he slid his mouth back up to mine, his kiss wiping away all thought but his skin against mine. I felt him press his member between my legs, up against me. Deep in my arousal, I didn't give him a chance to argue with me, to tease, as I snagged his waist with my legs and jerked him into me._

_"Shetani!"_

_My name was both a blessing and a curse on his voice as he closed his eyes tight, adjusting to the tightness around him. I was panting, my eyes shut tight as I, too, adjusted to the feel of him inside me._

_"Dammit, Dante," I growled, glaring at him slightly. "Move!"_

* * *

_"Stop me, kitten," he whispered, arousing me further, something I was certain he felt against his fingers. Rather than stop him like I was supposed to, my body began to lightly rock on his fingers, my tail wrapping around his wrist, encouraging him to touch me..._

_And he abruptly pulled away. I felt extremely cold in that moment and looked over at him with a glare._

_"Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" I demanded hotly. There was an amused smirk on his face, though his eyes were colder than ice._

_"You didn't seem to mind this asshole's hands on you last night," he shot back._

* * *

_Dante raced to the door, himself, shutting and locking it, leaning his head against it._

_"Why didn't you give it to him?" he asked, his back still to me. I knew I should tell him the truth, but I daren't. He might take it wrong._

_"I don't know," I answered, my voice sounding weak as my hungers poured into it._

_"I know Vergil," he continued. "He would have touched your tail. Why didn't you give in?"_

_This time, I knew he knew there was more to this than I was saying._

_"Vergil taught me how to resist it, having all ready gotten the knowlege of my race from the libraries in Hell," I answered. "However, I don't think he wanted me to resist him, just everyone else."_

_Dante turned and walked towards me, then pulled me to my feet. In seconds, he was touching my tail._

_I sagged against him immediately, none of my ability to refuse working against him. I gasped at the feel of it, my eyes closing in pleasure as he caught me, releasing my tail._

_"Then why do you struggle to resist me?" he asked. I was still shaking, my need for him making it hard to think._

_"I don't know," I answered desperately. "I just... can't..."_

_He was taking in very, very shaky breaths._

_"How much does this come back?" he asked._

_"Until Heat ends, the full two weeks," I replied. "It's not something I can turn on and off when I choose... and satisfying it only lasts so long..."_

_"How long?" he pressed._

_"A matter of hours," I answered. "At least, that's what the books said."_

_He swore under his breath, his eyes closing as a tortured expression took over his features. I was breathing shallowly, my entire being burning, much hotter than it had the other night._

_"Dante..." I whimpered. His frame shook even more. "I want you... now."_

_His control snapped as his mouth captured my own, his hands gripping me tightly. His hungers drove him to tear my clothing (not just remove it), throwing the shreads aside. I gasped at the animalistic hunger he was displaying as he then threw me on the bed, his body rapidly following to pin me beneathe him._

* * *

_"Why weren't you going to tell me?" he demanded. "Why didn't I need to know?"_

_"Would it have mattered?" I asked simply, my voice calm while his was full of rage. "You don't need the burden that knowlege brings. I was going to let you continue on with your life, completely free of my presence. You'd never have to lose control during one of my Heats again. You'd never have to deal with a wanton woman when you're supposed to be training. I figured I was doing you a favor. No strings."_

_"If you knew the truth about how you came to be, why did you continue on with us after..." he trailed off and I gave him a look. He should all ready know the answer to that... and it was just now hitting him. "Me..."_

* * *

_"What about the babies?" Dante asked finally, looking at me. His tone was casual, but I could see helplessness in his eyes. I decided to be harsh, almost cruel, knowing it wouldn't make me feel any better, but feeling like he earned it after putting Patty through all this._

_"They'll have a good father," I answered, taking Vergil's hand. "Just like Patty."_

_The weakness in his eyes vanished quickly and I knew my blow had hit home. My words had cut him deep. I felt a twinge of regret, but swallowed it._

* * *

_"Dante," I spoke to his head quietly. "I wish it hadn't come to this, that you could have been the one to raise our kits... I still love you..."_

_I didn't wait for his answer and opened my eyes, instantly breaking the connection. However, I saw that Dante had stopped in his tracks and was looking up at me, his eyes pleading with me, begging me to help him understand... So I sent my thoughts out to him again, bared my soul completely to him again._

_Yes, I had come to care for Vergil, would even one day love him... but a part of me would always be with Dante, now and forever. He had a part of me I could never get back._

_"Please... never forget," I told him softly. "I will miss you... chiratama..."_

_This time when I opened my eyes, I saw him hit his knees, both Lady and Trish rushing to his sides, worried. However, he soon pushed them both away and stood, lifting his head to look back up at me. We locked gazes for a while, then he turned and walked into the forest. I felt my heart break all over again, watching him go, but I knew it was for the best._

* * *

_I watched the door with a great deal more expectation than was wise, unsurprised when Trish and Dante walked in. Both froze as they caught sight of me._

_Dante was just as I remembered him, though he seemed to have filled out a bit more... His eyes were still that stunning blue, the kind that left me breathless. I had to shake my head to banish the less-than-appropriate thoughts that entered my mind at seeing him again._

* * *

_I wasn't sure when the whole situation turned in his favor, when I found myself pinned beneathe him, gasping for breath. His hands had my wrists pinned beside my head, my legs on either side of his hips as he lay there, struggling to get his own breath back. I struggled against his hold to no avail. However, I had one last resort... and I used it._

_I leaned up quickly and snagged his lips with my own. He froze for a moment... then began to kiss me back._

_My last resort backfired on me as he released my hands, only for his hand to slide down my side, down to caress my tail. A soft gasp of pleasure escaped me as my hands slid up to tangle in his hair, my body enjoying the feel of his touch again. His mouth covered my own again, his hand sliding from my tail to my thigh, pulling it up around his waist, the sexuality of this position not lost on me._

_His mouth slid from mine and began to press urgent kisses down my neck, causing my entire body to tremble with need. My breath came in soft pants at his teasing touch, my eyes clamped shut in ecstacy. When he gave a soft bite at the base of my neck, a soft moan slid past my lips before I could stop it. He smiled against my skin and slid his mouth back over my own. Now, he rose to his knees between my legs, his hands grabbing my thighs tight as he abruptly sat back on his legs, pulling me up with him, up to straddle him. His hands released my thighs as they slowly slid up my sides. One went to my shoulder while the other slid under my shirt, up under my bra to caress my breast._

_I gasped, arching into his touch, my eyes closing as my head tilted up to the ceiling. In response, he gave a rather rougish bite on my exposed neck. The reaction was immediate. My breasts peaked, my center moistened and heated, and a far-from quiet moan fell on his ears._

I felt something inside me snap into place, something I'd never felt before. A roaring noise filled my ears, my eyes filled with a bright blue light...

And I saw no more.

* * *

A strange crackling sound reached my ears, forcing my eyes to look up at Momma. I watched everything in slow-motion, my mind unable to comprehend what I was seeing...

The chains binding Momma turned to dust, her eyes glowing a beautiful blue. I saw her run out into the middle of the battle.

"Dante!" she cried, leaping in front of him before a beam hit her right in the chest. Dante turned in time to catch her as she fell back in his arms.

"NOOOO!" screamed my siblings, but I couldn't say anything, my mind completely numb as I watched this all happen, frozen in place. I didn't even feel Uncle Vergil grab me and carry me away from the throne.

Time slowly sped back up as I watched through my tears. Momma turned her gaze up to Dante, tears in her eyes as she looked at him. Slowly, her hand came up and cupped his cheek, a soft smile on her face. Her eyes met his, looked deeply into his...

"Forgive me..." she whispered, then surged up with the last of her strength and bit down on his neck.

Momma had finally marked Dante.

His eyes widened in shock, then closed as a tortured expression came over his face, his hands gripping her waist tightly. Then she fell back, looked at him one last time... and her eyes closed forever, her body falling completely limp in his arms.

"Couldn't have picked a better ending for that treacherous wench," Mundus stated coldly. However, I don't think Dante heard him. Dante slowly set her body on the ground, then stepped over her, looking up at Mundus. His eyes were glowing the same blue hers had, his body surrounding with the aura of his father. Mundus actually looked a little nervous.

"There won't be any sending you back to Hell this time, Mundus," Dante told him coldly. "No... this time, you're dead!"

Then he attacked. His sword was wreathed in blue flames as he flew at Mundus. The combatants in the room had ceased fighting and had their eyes glued to the two enraged males. One was angry due to being denied what he had been after for a long time. The other... well, I would assume Dante was angry due to the death of Momma. That didn't mean he cared for her. No, I would guess that he merely felt bad that he'd failed to protect her. Slowly, I stepped out of Vergil's arms and slowly walked to Momma's form. My siblings were all ready there, weeping on her or on Kyrie, Lady, and Trish. However, all three females looked to be varying degrees of sad, themselves.

"You... can't defeat me!" Mundus cried. "I am the King of Devils!"

"Not anymore," Dante answered coldly, then proceeded to finish the evil man off. When Mundus fell, the other devils present fled in terror. Dante, however, returned to my mother's side. He looked down at her for the longest time, no words being spoken. Finally, he reached up and broke the chain around his neck. Slowly, carefully, he placed his amulet over Momma's heart. He very, very hesitantly released it and slowly stood once more. Then, without a word, he turned and walked away.

"Dante?" Trish called. Dante didn't even pause. He didn't respond at all, just kept walking. I felt my heart officially rip to pieces.

I didn't lose one parent today...

I lost them both.

THE END

_Sequel Sneak Peek_

_"You understand that what you're trying to do is suicide, right?" asked the blue-eyed male I'd been raised by. My companion and I nodded._

_"Life has been hell," I reminded him. "We have to succeed in doing this or this world will become the future for them. I must succeed!"_

_The male sighed._

_"At least take your mate with you," he said. "At least then I can guarantee your safety."_

_I sighed, but nodded, shouldering my small bag. Slowly, I also placed all of my weapons on my person. I had two sais, ones that were once my mother's. She was long gone now... and that was exactly what had to change._

_I was going back in time... to save my mother._

_"Good luck, Denahi, Eva," Uncle Vergil said._


End file.
